Someone That You're With
by iHEARTdamon05
Summary: Peyton moves into the apt across from Lucas. He admirers her from afar bc he is too shy to talk to her. What will happen when he finally makes his move and she turns him down bc she's scared? Based on Song by Nickleback! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Final chapt
1. Moving In

**AUTHORS NOTE: O.k. So this is a new fic that I wanted to write! I thought it would be a fun story so I'm gonna give it a shot! It's based on a song by Nickleback with the same title. It's basically about Peyton moving into the same apartment building as Lucas. When she first moves in he wants to get to know her but ends up changing his mind due to all the dates he sees her going on! All the couples will come together it's just gonna take a while! I didn't want this story to be like anything else... So they are based in Miami Florida. They have never met. Although Jake And Nathan are very good friends with Lucas, Haley and Brooke are friends and Peyton doesn't know any of them. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no part of One Tree Hill or the Characters associated with it... I do however own my story line.**

So here it is

Chapter 1: Moving in

It was a sunny afternoon. Peyton was steadily unloading boxes from the U-Haul she had rented. She was hailing from sunny Los Angeles California. She wanted a change of scenery and thought Miami would be a great change. She didn't know anyone here but she had always loved the town! She had visited many times with some of her friends and loved it. It was so alive and fun. L.A. was not the type of place she wanted to live so she moved. She got a job bartending at a local bar called the "Mellow Mushroom" It was a fun place to drink and have fun dancing. She knew she was gonna enjoy it. Minus the hours.

She had been unloading boxes all afternoon and was beginning to become tired but knew if she stopped she wouldn't finish so she kept on going... She finally finished around 10 o'clock that night! She walked into apartment 208 and closed the door. She looked around seeing the clutter and immediately sighed... She needed to get out. She grabbed her phone and called a cab... She was getting out. Around 20 minutes later her cab showed up. She grabbed her keys off the counter, walked out, and locked the door. When she turned around she noticed this guy standing in the doorway of the apartment across the hall from hers. He was tall with blonde hair. He was a bit scruffy looking. He was standing there in a pair of board shorts and that was it. She made eye contact with him and fell short on breath. She gave him a smile before turning around and walking down the stairs towards her cab.

"Mellow Mushroom please" She told the cab driver getting in

"This is going to be fun" She thought to herself as she looked out the window

**A/N: O.k. so there it is! The first chapter! I was trying to introduce Peyton to the story! Lucas and the rest of the crew will come in later! PROMISE! I hope you all enjoy this story! I am really gonna have fun writing!**


	2. Meeting The New Girl

Chapter 2: Meeting the New Girl

Peyton had been at the Mello Mushroom for about an hour when she laid eyes on this totally hot guy! He was tall, with dark hair, and dark eyes. He was talking to this bartender. One of her co-workers no dought. She had long, straight, dark brown hair. She seemed very bubbly. Peyton decided to make her move. She never was the shy type. She walked up to the bartender and asked for a grey goose martini. She made eye contact with this guy and immediately fell in love with his dark brown eyes.

"Hey... I'm Peyton" She said as she held out her hand

He immediately took it "I'm Nathan... Nathan Scott" He said as he shook her lightly

"Nice to meet you Nathan... Do you live here or are you just visiting?" She asked making conversation

"Here's your drink" The bartender said in a snotty tone "Now where were we?" She said trying to get Nathan's attention

"I'm busy" he said as she got mad and walked away

"Yea I live here with my brother."

"You live with your brother" She said as she laughed lightly

"No... I moved here with my brother"

"Oh yeah... We're are you from"

"Boston" He said proudly

"You don't sound it"

"Yea I know I cover it up real well" He said as she laughed "Nah... I never really had that accent... Not sure why though... do you live here?" He asked

"Yea I just moved here from L.A."

"Really... Why would you move to Miami" He asked questioningly

"B/c it's Miami... Need I say more" She said flirtily

"Nah... I don't guess so" He said as he began to scan the dance floor "Hey... You wanna dance?"

"HMMM..." She began as she tapped her chin like she was thinking "Hell.. Yea"

**XXXXXXX**

"That little bitch just totally took my man" The bartender said to the short girl standing next to her

"Whatever Brooke... You didn't have dibs on him" She said as she took the shot a guy just bought for her "Besides... we work at bar... There's plenty of guys here that would so talk to you. Choose one of them"

"I don't want one of them... I wanted him... He was hot... Didn't you see him... He's like the hottest guy here"

"Brooke give it up... Not everyone wants you" She snapped

"Listen Haley... Not everyone can have the same guy come in the bar everyday just to buy her a drink"

"Don't be mad cause I can actually get a guy... That's not my probably... Lower the bitch status and then you might be able to get one" She said turning away to serve a guy his drink

"Whatever Haley... I'm not a bitch" She said taking a body shot off of this guy

"Well you might not be a bitch all the time... but you are a slut most of the time" She said causing Brooke to glare at her

"You know what... I'm not a slut... You totally can not say that cause you don't know" She said trying to give her a comeback but it totally didn't work

"Nice one" She said laughing at her

Beyond all the snotty comebacks and bitchy attitudes Brooke and Haley were best friends... Have been for a while... This is just what they do sometimes... It's kinda like a competition

**XXXXXX**

"Hey bro" Jake said walking into Lucas' appartment "What's with all the boxes in the hallway"

"Ah... Some new girl moved in across the hall" He said walking into the living room

"Really now?" He asked with curiosity

"Yea... Dude she's sooo hot" He said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV

"So ask her out... Is she home"

"Nah... She left a while ago... Probably got a date or something"

"Dude... Judging by all the boxes... she just moved here... how could she have a date?" He asked

"Dude... If you had seen her you would know... She is smokin" He said getting up "Besides she wouldn't go for some surfer bum"

"And you know this how?"

"Cause she just doesn't seem that way... She seems to be a bit more sophisticated then me" He said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge"

"Dude your such a chicken shit" Jake said as he laughed and flipped through the chanels on tv

"Whatever... Lets just watch the game alright"

"Yea Yea... Whose playing anyways"

"Patriots Vs Falcons"

"Lets go Falcons" Jake said

"Nah... Lets go Pats... Brady could take Vick any day"

"Whatever... Vick is way better... what other quarterback do you know can run like that"

"Yea that's all he can do... At least Brady can throw the ball."

"Yea Yea..." Jake said as he got up to get a beer

"Man you drink to much"

"No I don't... I just like to drink when I watch the games"

"Yea... and when you go see that chick Haley at the bar. She's hot dude"

"Yea... I know this" He said as he sat back down

"Now... Enough talk about chicks lets watch the game"

**XXXXXXX**

"So where do you live" Nathan asked as he and Peyton walked out of the bar

"Ocean View apartments" She said as Nathan's eyes popped out of his head

"No way." He said as she laughed

"Yes way... Apartment 209" Nathans eyes were bulging now

"Dude my brother is in apartment 208"

"Really... So your brother is tall, blonde, and has a thing for board shorts" She said causing him to laugh

"Yea... that would be him... Good 'ol surfer Lucas Scott" He said as she laughed "Met him I suppose"

"Nah... I saw him when I was leaving"

"He was staring wasn't he"

"Nah... at least I don't think so."

"Yea... he's to shy to actually make a move"

"Oh and your not" She said teasing him

"No" He said wrapping his arm around her back

"I do recall I was the one who talked to you"

"Yea Yea... So you get a free one" He said as she laughed

"Whatever... so... you wanna come hang out at my place" She asked as he nodded

"Yea... How did you get here?"

"Took a cab"

"Well I drove... you can ride with me"

"Wow... Such a gentleman" She said as he laughed

"Yep... thats me... Nathan Scott. Gentleman Extraordinair "

She couldn't help but laugh at him... She was glad she had met someone here. And it wasn't a bad thing that he was hot to. He opened the door and helped her in the car.

"You ready to go" He asked as he started the car

"Yep."

**XXXXXX**

"Dude that game was a joke... we so had it one" Jake exclaimed

"And yet another Adam Viniteri kick wins the game" Lucas said excitedly

"Whatever dude... The Falcons should have won and you know it"

"Nah man... Patriots kick ass... get over it"

"Whatever" Jake said as he grabbed his keys "I'm off dude... got work in the morning"

"Yea me to... see ya later" He said as Jake opened the door and just stopped

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked walking over to him and looking out the door "Dude that's her"

"Dude... She is hot" Jake stated

"Yea she is... told ya"

"Yea well apparently Nathan thinks she's hot to"

"What?" Lucas said looking further out the door "How did he manage that?" He asked

"Well he's not a chicken... He probably made a move"

"whatever"

"Anyways dude I'm gone" He said as he slapped lucas hand "See ya later" He finished as he walked out the door

Lucas just stood there looking on in disbelief... Nathan has done it again... He got the girl he wanted... Even though he knew nothing about her

"Whats up Jake" Nathan said doing there hand shake

"Ah... Not much.. Just heading home to mope about that shitty game"

"The pats won didn't they" Nathan asked smiling

"Shut up dude... Whose your friend"

"Oh... This is Peyton Sawyer... Peyton.. Jake... Jake... Peyton"

"Nice to meet you Peyton." Jake said as he shook her hand

"You to Jake" She said smiling

"Alright guys I'm gone... got work in the morning"

"Alright man... Later." Nathan said giving him a nod

"later... bye peyton"

"bye"

Jake walked off as Lucas still looked on admiring her beauty. He decided to turn around and go back inside before Nathan saw him... He didn't want to have to hear about it later

"Coming" Peyton asked nodding to her door

"yea"

Peyton opened her door and walked in

"Well... Isn't this nice" Nathan said laughing

"Yea... Haven't had a chance to unpack" She said laying her keys on the counter

"And how long have you been here?"

"Just today"

"And you went to a bar instead of unpacking... classic... I like you more already Sawyer."

"Glad to hear it" She said walking to her fridge "want a beer?"

"You have no time to unpack but you have time to go to the store and buy beer and go to a bar... Your something else" He said laughing

"You want it or not" She said as she smiled at him

"Yea"

They spent the rest of the night talking about nothing really... just talking. She was enjoying his company and he was enjoying hers

**So here is your second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Right now it's gonna be Pathan, and Jaley... and poor Lucas has no one! But it will change! Promise! Just bare with me! ENJOY!**


	3. The Mellow Mushroom

**Chapter 3: The Mellow Mushroom**

Nathan left Peytons apartment early the next morning. He had to be at work and didn't want to wake her, since she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, so he wrote a note and put it on the pillow beside her on the floor where they had fallen asleep.

Peyton woke up to a loud racket coming from the hallway. She got up and walked to the front door and threw it open to find 4 guys running down the hallway throwing a football back and forth. As soon as she stepped out... WHAM... the ball hit her right in the head. The 4 boys came running up beside her trying to asess the damage.

"Are you okay?" One guy asked

"That was narly" Another one said

"Come on lets get you up." She recoginized this one as Nathan's brother. The one she had seen when she first got there. He was looking at her and smiling. She automatically fell in love with his dimples

"Lets get you back inside" Lucas said putting his arm around her back and helping her inside

He began looking around noticing that she hadn't unpacked a single thing.

"Slow mover?" He asked with a smile

She sat down on the counter as Lucas went to the freezer for some ice

"Well... I guess I haven't had time... you know with being hit with flying footballs and all." She said as he began to laugh

"Yea... sorry about that" He said as he handed her a rag full of ice

"Thanks" She said taking it from him

"So... your new here huh?" He asked as she got off the counter and walked into what was supposed to be a living room

"Yea... just moved here from L.A." She said grabbing the pillow off the floor and sitting on the couch

"Talk about a whole other side of the world" He said sitting down beside her

"Yea... sure is... L.A.'s nothing but surfers and skaters pretty much... Here there is a lot more variety... I like it" She said simply

"Yea... Miami is a fun place to live... Did you not like the surfers and skaters or something?" He asked curiosly trying to figure out what type of guys she went for

"It's not that... I enjoyed watching them... Considering I cant do any of that, but they were everywhere... at least here there not on every corner." She said laughing slightly

"So you like surfers" He said plainly trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was trying to pick her up so to speak

"They have hot bodies, and they were board shorts all day, and stay in the water... need I say more." She said giggling

He just watched her laugh. "She got a beautiful smile" He thought "I wonder if she likes Nathan... I wonder if she would like me... I am better than him..."

"LUCAS?"

He was immediately drawn out of his thoughts

"Yea"

"Nothing... you just seemed dazed"

"Oh... I was just thinking"

"Maybe you shouldn't do that" She said jokingly

"Ha Ha Ha" He said "So when do you plan on unpacking?" He asked looking around her appartment

"Well... I guess today since I gotta work tonight"

"Work?... You just got here and you already have a job" He said shocked

"Yea... I got it before I even moved here" She said laughing slightly

"Well... were you gonna be working?"

"The Mellow Mushroom... you know it?" She asked

"I live in Miami do you seriously think I haven't heard of the Mellow Mushroom?" He asked laughing at her question

"Yea... So... I had a blonde moment... I am blonde so I tend to do that every so often" She laughed as her face turned flush

"Well when do you go in?" He asked

"Umm... I think they want me there at 8"

"Well... How about I help you unpack a bit before you have to go to work..." He paused waiting for her response

"Sure... I would love it." She said getting up "Well... aren't you gonna help." She said as she tossed a box over to him

"I guess I am now" He laughed

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Well aren't we just looking fine tonight" Jake said as he hit on Haley

"I always look fine" She said ily

"That you do" He said leaning in and kissing her

She pulled away "I'm supposed to be working"

"This is working" He said as he leaned in for another kiss

"Jaakkkeee" She moaned against his lips

"I know... your supposed to be working" He said pulling away from her "So when's this new girl coming in?" He asked looking at his watch

"Umm... I think she's coming in at 8... She better know how to sling a bottle... I don't wanna have to pick up her slack because she's stupid" Haley said angrily

"You don't even know her and your already baggin on her... how nice are you?" He said smartly

"Come on... you know that if you came in here for a drink and she took 20 minutes to get to you you would be ed."

"Yea... but you don't know if she can sling bottles or not so why don't you ease up until she gets here and quit being so stressed" He said running his hand across her cheek "Now how about a drink"

"You're lucky you're sweet" She said smartly

"I know I'm sweet"

She glared at him and handed him his beer

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucas and Peyton were putting the finishing touches on her appartment. They had been going through boxes and unpacking for nearly 5 hours... They were both tired as they plopped down on the couch.

"looks good" He said looking around at his work

"Yea it does... Thanks... I probably would have never gotten to it"

"You are very welcome" He said turning towards her

"Where did you put my cd's" She asked

"Umm... I think there in the cabinet under the T.V." He said pointing towards it "Why?"

"Becuase" She said getting up "I want to listen to some music"

"What type of music do you listen to?" He aksed curiosly

"Well... mostly punk, rock, emo... that kind of stuff"

He laughed at this

"What's so funny" She asked as she ed her head to the side

"Nothing... Just a girl listening to punk... That's different"

"Well I happen to like it... ALOT" She said grabbing her favorite cd and putting it in the cd player

"And what would that be?"

"A mix" She said simple

"And what would be on this mix?"

"Well... I got some Fall Out Boy... All American Rejects... Story of the Year... That kind of stuff"

"Really now...?" He said

"Yes... Really" She said as she sat back on the couch and pushed play as All American Rejects-Dirty Little Secrets blared through the speakers

"Now this my friend is an awesome song" He said looking at her

"I know." She said smirking at him

"Soo..." He started

"Soooo... what?" She asked

"I saw you with my brother last night... where'd you see him"

"The bar" She said simply

"Oh yea... do you like him"

She just looked at him

"Well..." He said

"Well... I just met him... He's a cool person to hang out with" She said looking away

"Yea he is... He's such a flirt" He said laughing

"And so am I... so we are a perfect match" She said trying to make him jealous. She noticed how hard he was trying to make it seem like he wasn't interested and she was feeding off of this... Truth be told she thought Lucas was pretty hot

"Yea... well you might wanna get going... you gotta be at work in like 30 minutes" He said

"He's so shy" She thought to herself... "Telling me I gotta be at work so he can avoid the subject... That's so cute" She thought again as she laughed to herself

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing... I better go and get ready... See you later."

"Yea... later" He said as he looked at the floor

Lucas walked out the door and back to his appartment as Peyton went to get ready for work

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**LUCAS' POV**

What was I thinking? She was totally hitting on me and I completely froze. She probably thinks I'm a chicken... I am a chicken... She's hott and I can hardly look at her without freaking out. How lame am I.

**PEYTON'S POV**

I can't beleive he freaked out like that. Am I to forward or something. Nathan didn't run from me... Maybe I'm not... Maybe he's just shy... Maybe I shouldn't be so flirty with him. I might be scaring him. To bad he's not like his brother... I'd totally date him

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey... are you Peyton?" Haley asked as she poured some guy a shot

"Yea"

"Ever Bartended before Peyton?" Haley asked as she poured another guy a shot

"Yea... back in L.A." She said as Haley through her a bottlea

"Then get on it" She said rushing off to fill a beer order

"Hey there... what can I get you" Peyton said smiling at one of the guys at the bar

"I need a double shot of tequila and one for yourself" He said handing her a 20

She poured him his shot and poured her shot. Anytime a customer buys you a drink... you drink it. Whether you spit it out into a beer bottle or swallow it... you don't turn it down. She touched shot glasses as she took hers and he downed his.

"Here you go" He said putting a 10 in her tip jar

"This is gonna be easier than I thought" She thought to herself

Peyton spent the next few hours running up and down the bar pouring shots and taking shots and flirting with the guys. After all... that was part of her job. She and Haley seemed to make a pretty good team. They laughed and joked around as they did there jobs... It paid off for them as well because there tip jars were over flowing. Peyton had her back turned to the bar when someone yelled at her

"Hey miss... I need 2 beers over here"

She turned around to see Nathan and his brother standing there smiling

"Hey!" She said walking over to the bar "What can I get for you... other than 2 beers?" She asked

"How about a phone number and a kiss" He said as he winked at her

"Hmmm... you just might have to see me after my shift" She said winking back

Lucas turned his back to them not wanting to see the flirting

"I'll definetly have to do that... When does your shift end" He asked as she grabbed him his two beers

"My shift ends at 4 but I get a break in an hour" She said handing him his beers

"We will definetly have to hang out on your break"

"Only if you plan on dancing" She said flirtily

"That I can do"

"See you then... I gotta run" She said turning away and tending to another customer

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Haley... Jakes up there looking for you" Peyton said as she took the bottle from Haley so she could take over

"Thanks" She said as she smiled at Peyton and walked over to Jake

"What's up" She said hugging him

"Came to see how you were treating the new girl... seems to be going pretty well to me... She knows how to sling them bottles don't she" He said watching Peyton

"Yea she does... She bartended out in L.A."

"Yea"

"How did you know that" She said looking at him

"I met her last night... Nate told me before we got here that she was gonna be working here... Talked about how she lived in L.A. and " He said looking over towards Nate and Luke "So when do you go on break?"

"In about an hour or so... I gotta wait on Brooke and Lexy to get back from there's"

"I take it you get break same time as Peyton"

"Yea... She's actually pretty cool"

"Yea... glad your getting along with her"

"I am" She said as she hugged him

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Dude are you seeing this?" Nathan asked Lucas as he stared at Haley and Jake

"Yea... What about it?" Lucas asked as he laughed at Nathan's jealousy

"What's so funny?" He said with a bit of anger in his voice

"Dude your so jealous"

"What are you talking about... I'm not jealous of them."

"No... not them... just Jake... you like Haley."

"Do not... I got Peyton"

"Dude you hardly know Peyton"

"Whatever dude" Nathan said turning back to the bar watching Peyton poor shots and take one herself

"You really do have a thing for Haley don't you" Lucas asked as he sat down beside Nathan

Nathan just sighed and looked over at Haley. She was smiling and laughing as she gave some guy a beer

"You still like her don't you?" Lucas asked quietly

"Yea" Nathan replied simply

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"Oh yeah... Jake would have a field day with that one wouldn't he"

"Dude you know he's got his eye on Brooke anyways... Like he'd care" Lucas said

"Brooke? When did this happen?"

"Uh... couple weeks ago when Brooke started to hit on him. She's hot dude... of course Jakes gonna have his eye on her"

"Yea Haleys just as hot" Nathan said eyeing her once more

"Do you know if she still likes you?" Lucas asked

"Nah... Probably not... we haven't really talked since she saw me talking to some other girl when I was waiting on her to go on break"

"You know what this is right?" Lucas asked

"What? A pathetic attempt to get back with Haley?" Nathan said sighing as he watched her take a shot

"No... Jakes her rebound... It's so obvious... girls are easy to read... You and her quit talking and she started talking to your best friend... See it now"

Nathans eyes brightend up "Yea... but I can't be mean to Peyton... She's cool... I like hanging out with her."

Lucas sighed. He thought he finally took Nathans mind off of Peyton and put it back on Haley. This was the only way he was gonna be able to talk to her without ing Nathan off.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What took you guys so damn long" Haley asked as she glared at Brooke

"Sorry... We were dancing"

"Yea well while you 2 were dancing me and Peyton have been up here busting our hineyrumpuses trying to serve drinks" She said angrily

"Well thats what you get paid to do" Brooke said smartly

"Well now it's your turn to get paid" Peyton chimed in as she handed Brooke a bottle "It's our time to go on break" She finished as she linked arms with Haley and walked off

"I don't even know that and I already hate her" Brooke said staring at Peyton as she walked off with Haley

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So Nate... You ready to dance" Peyton said as she walked between him and Lucas and grabbed him and started pulling him towards the dance floor

"I guess I gotta be" He said trailing behind her

"Jake you wanna dance?" Haley asked as she watched Nathan walk off with Peyton with a bit of animosity in her eyes

She still liked Nathan but she didn't trust him and she tried her hardest to make him jealous by hanging all over Jake. To bad she didn't know Jake had been eyeing Brooke all night.

"Sure why not" He said as they left Lucas just standing there

Lucas went and sat down at the bar

"C'mon Nate... This song is soo fun... You gotta go crazy with it." She said jumping all around as she danced to Cascada's Everytime We Touch-Club Mix. She loved this song

Peyton, Nathan, Jake, and Haley were all out on the dance floor laughing and having a good time while Lucas sat at the bar drowning his sorrows with a beer

"Hey Nate... Where's your brother?" Peyton asked as they both scanned the room for him

"Uh... He's over at the bar. Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna go get him and drag him on the dance floor" She said walking away

She ran up to Lucas and grabbed his hand

"C'mon" She said pulling him up

"What are you doing" He asked as he set his beer down

"Making you dance with me" She said as she pulled him towards the dance floor

"Uh... I don't dance" He said trying to get out of it

"Yea... and neither does Nate but he's dancing" She said as she kept pulling him

"Fine... It you'll stop dragging me I'll dance" He said as she let him go and he followed her

"She got you bro didn't she" Nathan asked as he laughed at him

"Yea she did" Lucas said being honest

Peyton really did get him

"Now dance!" Peyton said as she tooke Lucas' hands and started dancing with him

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**There it is! Your Update! Thank you for the reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK! I hope you like this chapter! I wasn't sure what to do to introduce the tangled web's of crushes and all the stuff! I hope it turned out okay! Let me know if you like it! If you have any suggestions or just want to see something in this story let me know and I'll see what I can do! **

**LOVE SHELL**


	4. The Tangled Webs We Weave

**CHAPTER 4: THE TANGLED WEBS WE WEAVE**

Peyton stumbled into her apartment around 4:30 that morning after one hell of a night at work.

She spent most of the night taking shots that these dumb guys kept buyin them for her thinking they could get in her pants. To bad they were wrong.

She also spent most of the night throwing nasty comments towards Brooke. She couldn't understand why Brooke hated her so much. She didn't even know her. Haley on the other hand... Haley she liked.

She ended up hanging out with Haley most of the night. She spent her hour break with Nathan, Jake, Haley, and Lucas. She spent most of that time with Nathan... laughing at his bad jokes and horrible idea of a good time. Apparantly a good time according to Nathan consists of Beer and Pizza and Monday night football, wathcing the Patriots cream whatever team they played. Peyton on the other hand thought that a good time consists of going out dancing, hanging out with friends, listening to AWESOME music, and watching all sorts of crazy movies. They were so different but then again they were so alike. Kinda like her and Lucas.

She loved how shy he was around her. It made her try that much harder to get his attention which is something she was becoming very good at.

The more she hung out with the four of them the more she started to noticed the tangeld web of lies that is going on!

For one... Nathan might be into her, but his eyes were on Haley all night long.

Haley tries to avoid his gaze by hanging out with Jake but inevitably she fell for his gaze.

Jake was the same way. He was hiding with Haley but all the while he has a thing for little miss Brooke Davis.

Brooke on the other hand was eyeing Lucas to tick off Jake just b/c he was hanging out with Haley.

Lucas on the other hand paid no attention what so ever to the come on's by Brooke... He was to busy watching every move Peyton made that he couldn't notice anyone else talking to him let alone notice Brookes sorry attempts to make Jake jealous.

It's kinda funny how all these lies end up coming full circle. New girl in town catches eye of Boston Brothers. She couldn't help but crack a smile as she thought of all of this. She was probably the only one who noticed what was going on. The others seemed to be oblivious to what they were doing and what everyone around them was doing. Peyton was to perceptive to not notice. She picked up on anything.

Peyton went to bed that night with all of these crazy thoughts in her head. She was gonna have a lot of fun living here in Miami.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Peyton woke up that morning to one severe headache. She rolled out of bed wearing nothing but a sports bra and little bitty gym shorts. She stumbled her way into her bathroom as she fumbled around for her tylenol. She found them in the back of her medicine cabinet. She opened them up to find she only had to left

"Crap" She said to herself

She then made her way to her kitchen to grab a glass of water when there was a light knock on her door

She makes her way to the front door and opens it up to be greeted with Lucas' smiling face

"hey" He said

"Hey" She said with a yawn "Need something?" She asked as he just stared at her "Lucas?"

"OH HUH?" He said coming out of his thoughts

He thought she looked gorgeous with her messy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing very little clothes

"Did you need something?" She asked eyeing him curiously

"Yea... do you have any milk I could get from you?" He asked

"Dude... I just moved here like what... 2 days ago... do you seriously think I have milk?" She said laughing

"Well... it was worth a shot." He said turning around embarrased

"Hey" She said as he turned around "What did you need milk for?"

"Coffee. I haven't had any this morning and considering how late I got in last night..." He said making a face at her "I need my morning cup of coffee" He finished turning around once more

"Well... if you'll give me a couple minutes we can go to starbucks and grab some coffee... my treat" She said as he spun around on his heel and she flashed him a warm smile

"Sounds good to me" He said smiling back

"Well you can come sit in here and wait... it shouldn't take me that long to get ready"

She walked back out ten minutes later as Lucas' jaw fell. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that hugged her curves and showed them off, along with a black halter.

"Pick up that jaw lover boy" She said cracking a smile

His face immediately turned red

"Sorry" He said shyly

"It's fine... just don't let it happen again... you ready to go"

"Yea" He said as he got up and followed her out of her appartment

"Are you gonna go in that?" She asked pointing to his board shorts, wife beater, and flip flops"

"Yea" He said casually "What's the matter... not flashy enough for ya" He said with a smile

"Actually... no" She said returning the gesture

They made their way into Starbucks as they ran into Brooke and Nathan

"Hey Nate" Peyton said flashing him a cheery smile

"What's up Peyton?" He asked as he gave her a warm hug

"Not to much just came to get some coffee with Lucas"

Brooke was glaring at Peyton by this time. She was sooo pissed that Peyton had the attention of both Scott boys

"Hey Lucas" Brooke said trying to flirt with him

Lucas didn't respond which made Brooke that much more angry

"So we still hangin out today" Nathan asked Peyton

"Yea... I gotta couple of things to do around the appartment and then I'll be free... say around... 2 oclockish... sound good"

"Yea... see you then..." He said before giving her another hug "Later Luke" He finished before walking out the door with a very pissed off burnette

"So... you and nate seem pretty close" Lucas said trying to hide the jealousy in his voice

"Yea... he's pretty fun to hang out with" She said simply before walking up to the counter to order

Lucas followed behind her

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Alright guys there it is! I hope you understand it! I wrote it when I was on my way back from the dentists office and I wasn't exactly in the right mind to be writing! I hope it turned out alright! I might not get to update until Saturday b/c my laptop charger isn't working and I need to get a new one before I can do anything! My battery only had like 45 left! So I will get a UD up as soon as possible! Those of you reading Finding My Way Back To You... I will try and post again tomorrow! I don't know how long my battery will hold out so it might be short! ENJOY! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**LOVE SHELL**


	5. The Plan

Two weeks had gone by since Peyton had moved to Miami! She loved it! She loved her job and the friends she was making. She was meeting so many new people everyday and having more fun than she ever expected. Her and Brooke had patched things over since they worked together. Brooke actually liked Peyton. They had been hanging out for the past week and had become inseparable. They were so much alike it was really pathetic. They loved shopping, they loved boys, and most of all they loved to party. Peyton's apartment had become the place to be now. She always had people over. Her and Nathan were getting closer besides the fact that he still had a thing for Haley. Jake and Haley seemed to be doing good even though she still wanted Nathan which was becoming more apparent everyday. Brooke was noticing this fact as well and decided she needed to do something about it so she enlisted the help of Lucas

"Hey Luke" Brooke said cheerily

"Hey Brooke"

"Can I talk to you for a minute"

He sighed not knowing what she wanted. He thought it had to do with him and her since she had been hitting on him for about a week now and he wouldn't pay any attention to her.

"Yea Brooke what is it" He said sitting down on his couch

"Have you noticed lately that Haley and Nathan are playing some ring around the rosy crap"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her metaphor

"Yes I have noticed but what are you gonna do. Nathan is with Peyton now" He said with a bit of jealousy behind his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

She thought to herself for a minute "Now if Lucas likes Peyton, and Nathan likes Haley, and Haley like Nathan, then we have something to go by. What if I got Lucas to go after Peyton and take her mind of off Nathan, which in turn would leave Nathan free to go after Haley. But that still leaves Jake. I could always go after him... I know he's got a thing for me still... OH I SO GOT IT"

"Brooke?" Lucas asked pulling her out of her thoughts

"Oh sorry... Ok Nathan might be with Peyton now, but he wants to be with Haley who also wants to be with him. So... I was thinking that we need to come up with some sort of plan to put those to back together."

"And like I said how are you gonna do that?"

"That's where you come in." She stated plainly

"ME? Why me?" He asked confused

"Don't play dumb Lucas... I know you like Peyton... So here's what you're gonna do... You're gonna quit being so shy and go after her. That will take her mind off of Nathan so he can go after Haley. I'm gonna distract Jake so that Haley can be with Nathan." She said proudly

Lucas just looked at her in disbelief. How could she possibly think this was going to work

"I know I'm a genius" She said noticing the way he was looking at her

"Brooke that's never gonna work."

"How do you figure... You like Peyton and I happen to know that Peyton seems to think pretty fondly of you herself. Nathan likes Haley and she still likes him. Jake still has a thing for me from when we had all that fun last summer. It's gonna work. You just have to quit being so damn shy. Go after her. Be a man" She said blatantly.

"She's not gonna go for it. Neither is Haley, Nathan, or Jake... Well Jake maybe but Nathan's not gonna go after Haley unless he knows for sure that she wants to be with him to." He stated firmly

"Have a little faith here Scott. Stop looking at it that way and look at it my way. You see that Nathan and Haley still have a thing for each other. I KNOW you like Peyton and like I said she's pretty fond of you as well. Jake still has a thing for me considering he's trying to get with me now. So just do it. Quit being so scared"

Lucas just chuckled. He didn't think Peyton would even come close to going for that but hell what did he have to lose... other than his dignity.

"Fine... I'll do it... but at the first sign of rejection I'm bailing."

"Fine... but you better not chicken out... so deal... I go for Jake you go for Peyton?" She asked holding out her hand

"Deal" He said taking her hand

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Peyton was throwing a party at her apartment that night. She went to Lucas' apartment to try and invite him but he wasn't there. She went to every other apartment that was around her and invited all of them to come. They all accepted her invitation. She got Brooke and Haley to help her set up. They went and bought the beer, and if they wanted something else they were just gonna have to get it themselves. It was 6 o'clock by the time they were done getting everything they needed so they had the next couple of hours to get ready. She told every one to start coming around 9 ish. Peyton thought she should at least try one more time to try and invite Lucas.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Lucas opened the door

"Hey Peyt" He said inviting her in

"Oh I can't stay... I came over to invite you to my party tonight... you're gonna come right" She said hopefully

"Would I miss it?" He asked coyly

"You better not"

"Oh I won't... Just make sure you're dressed real nice for me" He said eyeing her

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Lucas Scott trying to hit on her. If he was he was doing a good job because as soon as she left there she ran back to her place to get Brooke to help her with an outfit.

"Brooke it has to be super cute, and sexy." Peyton said rummaging through her closet

"Oh it's gonna be sexy Sawyer" Brooke said pulling out a short, faded, jean skirt that Peyton had bought on a shopping trip with her

"Ok so we have the bottom half... What about a shirt?" She said still looking through her closet

"Oh I have the perfect top... I so have to go get it." Brooke said walking out of her closet

"Brooke... I need it like now."

"Oh... you will have it... I'll be right back" Brooke said walking out the door with Peyton following right behind her

"You better hurry" Peyton yelled out the door after her

"Be back in a few... KISSES" Brooke yelled back

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brooke made it back to Peyton's apartment about 20 minutes later with a small pink halter. It had a plunging neck line. Not enough to be completely exposed but enough to leave a little to the imagination. It was tight and Peyton loved it. If anything was gonna grab Lucas' attention this was it. Now for the shoes

"Alright Miss Fashion Diva what about shoes" Peyton asked walking out of the bathroom in her skirt and halter

"Hmmm" Brooke mumbled walking back into Peyton's closet "Oh... Oh... Oh... what about these?" Brooke asked emerging from Peyton's closet holding a pair of black heels. Open back and open toe. They had a strap then went across her lower foot, with a pink lace tie up that went up to the middle of her shin.

"Oh so cute" Peyton said grabbing the shoes from Brooke "I forgot I had these"

"You're lucky you're wearing them tonight because I would totally steal them from you" Brooke said helping Peyton lace them up her leg "Where did you get theses?"

"Ummm... Macy's I think... I was on a trip to New York when I picked them up"

"I so need to go shopping in New York... I here it's the best" Brooke said as if she was planning the trip already

"It is... There's so much to do there to... we definitely need to take a trip" Peyton said standing up and looking at herself in the mirror

"Girl you are so hot" Brooke said

"And so are you" Peyton said laughing along with Brooke

Haley coughed

"And so are you Haley... Nathan will totally be pissed he broke up with you" Brooke chimed in

Peyton laughed at this comment b/c she knew Brooke was right... but it didn't bother her... She was trying to impress Lucas tonight.

Haley looked down at her feet. She didn't want them to know she still wanted Nathan because she was with Jake. However it wasn't Jake she was trying to impress tonight... It was Nathan... Like always. Given the chance she would go back to Nathan in a heartbeat

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**-**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

All three girls were standing in front of the mirror finishing up with their makeup and hair when the first knock came on Peyton's door.

"YAY! The party is getting ready to start" Brooke squealed with excitement as she looked at Peyton and Haley "You ready girls?"

"You know it" Peyton said linking arms with the two of them

Peyton opened her door to see Nathan and Jake standing there

"Hey Nate!" Peyton said excitedly as she gave him a hug

"Hey Jake!" Haley said giving him a hug as well

Brooke just kinda stood there looking around

"Where's Lucas?" Peyton asked looking for him

"He decided he wanted to be 'Fashionably Late'" Jake said laughing as he walked into Peyton's apartment with Haley

Nathan followed suit, leaving Brooke and Peyton standing there. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other knowing what was gonna happen.

Brookes plan was about to be in full effect

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x** **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**OK THERE IS YOUR UPDATE! I'M SO GLAD YA'LL ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY B/C I LOVE WRITING IT! THANK'S TO ALL OF YOU WHO LEFT REVIEWS I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM! I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK ON WHAT I WRITE! IF YOU ANY SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO**

**UP NEXT: THE PARTY... Whose gonna hook up?... whose gonna break up?... whose gonna tell it like it is?... Will Lucas go after Peyton?... Will Nathan go after Haley?... Will Brooke go after Jake? Tune in to find out**


	6. Let It Unfold

1**Chapter 6: Let it unfold**

**HERE YOU GO KENDALL... SORRY FOR THE MISHAP... I GOT IT UP AS SOON AS I COULD... IT'S LONGER THAN I EXPECTED... I HOPE IT TURNED OUT ALRIGHT... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The party had been going on for about an hour before Lucas even showed up. He looked right at Peyton and almost fell over because of how beautiful she looked. He had never seen her this dressed up. He had to admit to himself that it wasn't going to be that hard hitting on her all night.

Peyton was pretty drunk by the time she finally saw Lucas show up. She had been doing shots all night with Brooke and Nathan. Not to mention all the beer chugging competitions that were going on.

Most of the games they were playing consisted of drinking or kissing. Peyton didn't mind. She was to drunk to care. So was everyone else that was at the party. Between her and Brooke they had kissed every guy at the party.

As much as she hated Brooke when she first moved to Miami she was pretty damn good friends with her now. They did pretty much everything together now. Obviously that included kissing guys.

Lucas walked up to her around 10 minutes after he got there. He had been watching her ever since he walked in and was waiting for the right moment to go and talk to her. The only reason he went over when he did was because Brooke walked up to him and made him go. He walked up to her right as she was hanging all over Nathan.

"Hey Peyt" Lucas said as Peyton turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hey... LUKE" She said trying not to slur her words.

"Are you drunk Peyt?" Lucas asked laughing at her

"Only a little" She said as she made a gesture with her fingers

"Yea... uh huh..." He said trying to pull away from her

"Where're you going?" She asked pulling him back towards her

"I'm going to get a drink and make my rounds" He said walking away leaving Peyt with a sad look on her face.

She thought he came here for her but apparently she was wrong. She watched him walk away and walk up to some girl and wrap his arms around her and whisper something in her ear. Peyton felt herself growing jealous with every second that passed and he was holding on to her.

Brooke walked towards Peyton noticing that she was staring at Lucas pretty hard with one hell of a look on her face.

"PETYON!" Brooke said running up to Peyton "Why are you so sad?" She said as she wrapped her arms around her

"I'm not sad" Peyton said getting happy again

"You better not be... this is one kick ass party"

"I know... I'm awesome it's ok" She said as they both laughed and went to get another drink

They walked right past Lucas on purpose. Peyton made sure her arm brushed rushed across his. This caused him to turn around and stare. Lisa, the girl he was hanging out with, didn't like this to much. She grabbed Lucas and turned him so he was facing her

"Wanna go somewhere" She asked in a low sexy voice

"Not really... I just got here... I'm gonna go grab a drink" He said walking away from Lisa and towards Peyton

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Nice outfit" Nathan said as he finally walked up to Haley

"Yea... you to" She said trying not to look at him

"You look... really good" He said eyeing her up and down

"I always look good" She said coyly

"That you do"

"What do you want Nathan" She asked sensing something going on

"You" he said honestly

"I'm with Jake, Nathan" She said looking around for Jake

"But you know you don't wanna be" He said stepping closer to her "You know you miss me"

"No I don't" She stated defensively

"I miss you" He said getting inches from her face

She couldn't deny that she wanted to just grab him and kiss him right now but she knew it would be wrong... She was here with Jake.

"I... I gotta go find Jake" She said walking away quickly

"Damn it" Nathan said to himself

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Jake" Haley said walking up to him

"Oh... Hey Haley" Jake said turning away from his conversation with Jessica

"Where have you been... I haven't seen you like all night" She said wrapping her arms around his waist

"I've been here... you're just to drunk to notice" He said joking with her

"Yea, yea... so are you having fun?"

"You know it" He said kissing her lightly

"Good" She said as she smiled against his lips

"Mmmhmm" She said kissing him more deeply

"Mmmmm" Jake moaned against her lips

They were interrupted by Brooke as she walked into the room

"Find a room" She said fake gagging

"Shut up Brooke" Haley laughed as she pulled away from Jake

"Hey Jake" Brooke said in her flirty voice

"Hey Brooke" He said letting his eyes roam up and down her body taking in every detail

This didn't go unnoticed by Haley. Some part of her wanted to be mad but another part of her didn't care.

"I need to steal Hales for a second" Brooke said linking arms with Haley and walking away as Jake watched her every move

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Peyt" Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Hi" She said bitterly

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her

"What's wrong"

"Nothing" She said pulling away from him

"There's something wrong" He said following her out of the kitchen

She took one look at him and then back to her red plastic cup as she downed her beer

"You might wanna slow down Peyt." Lucas said as he walked over to her and took her cup

"You're not my dad Luke" She said angrily

He couldn't help but noticed how angry she was with him. He didn't know why but he felt bad.

"I know" He said quietly "But you're gonna be really sick if you don't slow down some"

"Why do you care?" She asked as she grabbed her cup back from him and walked into her kitchen to grab another beer

Lucas followed right behind her

"Peyton... what's wrong with you" He said quietly

"Don't worry about it" She said as she poured another beer

"I am gonna worry about it when it's got you drinking like this. You were happy a little while ago. What happed between then and now?"

She didn't answer. She just walked away as he sighed to himself... He needed to find Brooke.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Alright Miss Haley... So... I have noticed that you and Nathan have some really bad sexual tension between you two" She said sitting on Peytons bed

"No we don't" She said trying to convince Brooke she was crazy

"Yes you do... I happen to know that Nathan wants you back... real bad." She said with a smile on her face

"Really?" She asked showing interest

"Yea... He might be with Peyton but he doesn't really want a relationship with her... He wants another chance with you

Haley's face lit up at this comment. She had no idea Nathan still wanted to be with her.

"Well... why doesn't he tell me himself"

"He's scared of rejection... He's scared you don't feel the same... Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? He still worships the ground you walk on... That won't go away"

"You can't be serious" Haley said still grinning from ear to ear

"Oh but I am... Talk to him" She said standing up

"What about Jake? I'm here with him" Haley said as Brook began to walk away

"Leave Jake to me... Go find Nathan" She said before exiting the room

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled as he ran up to her

"Hey Luke!" She said spinning around

"What's up with Peyton... she's all pissed off and shit"

She furrowed her brows at him. Last time she saw Peyton she was happy.

"I don't know... Did you try talking to her?"

"Yea... she wants nothing to do with me"

Brooke sighed to herself. Does she have to do everything?

"Well I'll talk to her when I see her... right now I have to take care of Jake" She said as he looked at her funny "Oh... I got Haley to finally talk to Nathan... but I have to take care of Jake in order for that to work... Go find Peyton and see if you can't get her talk to you... If she still won't talk to you come find me and I'll go talk to her, but I really have to go" She said walking away quickly

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Jake" Brooke said huskily walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck

"Why Hello there Brooke" He said smiling

"Having fun?"

"Oh yea"

"I bet I know how to make it better"

"Do you know" He said intrigued by her comment

"Oh yeah" She said winking at him

He knew what she wanted but he couldn't do it. He was here with Haley and as much as he wanted to he didn't want hurt Haley... She'd been through enough

"I'm sorry Brooke... I can't" He said pulling away

"Haley?"

"Yea"

"She's with Nathan" She said plainly

"She is?"

"Yea... she's been talking to him since we got done talking"

Jake cocked his head to the side

"Hold on... she's talking to Nathan... her ex Nathan"

"Yea... She still likes him"

"I knew it" He said smiling

"Yea... so did the rest of us... so that leaves us" She said moving closer

"That it does" He said as he went to kiss her

"BROOKE!" Lucas yelled

"Damn it" Brooke said under her breath "What Lucas?"

"You need to go talk to her... She's drinking way to much way to fast"

Brookes eyes got wide at this. She knew Peyton almost to well by now... and if she was drinking that heavily something was wrong. She smiled at Jake and told him she would be right back.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"HEEEYYYYY BRROOOKKKE" Peyton said throwing her arms around Brookes neck

"Hey Peyton... What's wrong girlie?"

"Nothing... I'm having fun"

"Lucas said that you were drinking to much... so what's wrong"

Peyton's smile fell as she heard his name

"It's him... He walked away from me and walked right up to Lisa and whispered something in her ear. I thought he came here for me but I was wrong"

"You're so emotional when you drink" Brooke laughed

"I know" Peyton said cracking a smile

She knew she was being stupid but she couldn't help it. She really like Lucas as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"So do something about it. Go get Lucas... Do what you must with him. He won't complain" She said with a smile on her face

"Fine... but what about Nathan?"

"He's with Haley"

Peytons eyes lit up... She knew that he still had feelings for her

"Good"

"Yea... now go get Lucas"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Nathan" Haley said as he turned around and looked at her

"Hey" He said quietly

"I'm gonna ask you a question and I want an honest answer ok"

He nodded his head as she opened her mouth to speak

"Do you still love me?"

Nathan was taken aback by her question, but he was glad she asked

"Yes... I never stopped... I never..."

She cut him off as her lips made their way to his. He immediately began to kiss her back. They both pulled away and stared in each other's eyes. He was captivated by her beauty and couldn't find any words to say to her. He kissed her again. He began to run his tongue over her lips asking for permission to enter. She granted him permission as her mouth opened and he began to caress her tongue with his. The kiss became deeper before Haley pulled away

"I still love you to" She whispered staring him in his eyes so he knew she wasn't lying

"I'm so glad to here you say that"

"You wanna leave?" She asked

"Yea" He said as he intertwined their hands and let her out of Peyton's apartment

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Now where were we?" Brooke asked walking up to Jake and kissing him deeply

"Mmm... right about here" He said deepening there kiss

"I agree... Lets go" She said pulling away and grabbing his hand

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" She said pulling him into Peyton's spare bedroom

"Are you sure this is ok"

"Oh yeah... I'm sure... I cleared it up with her before we even came in here" She said as she began to kiss him.

She led him over to the bed as he laid her down on it. He missed her kisses. Hell he missed her period. He got on top of her as he deepened their kiss. She ran her hands through his hair as he began to kiss her neck. He pulled away and sat up as he lifted his shirt up over his head leaving him in his wife beater. She pulled him right back down to her and began to kiss him again. She moved her lips to his neck as he moaned into her hair. He slowly began to lift her shirt up as he pulled away to help him out. They began to kiss each other more roughly as Jake began to pull her skirt down. She lifted her hips up helping him out. He looked down at her as she was laying their in nothing but a black lacy bra and boy shorts that matched. She soon began to unbutton his pants. He stood up and let them fall to the ground. He pulled his wife beater over his head before he laid back down on top of her and began to kiss her.

Soon they were both naked and becoming one with each other. Brooke pulled away shortly after and looked Jake in his eyes... "I missed you" She whispered as he gave her a sweet kiss "I missed you to"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Lucas" Peyton said quietly as she walked up to him

"Hey..." He said waiting for her to say something

"I'm sorry"

He furrowed his brows at her

"For what?"

"Being a bitch... I get really emotional when I drink." She said laughing slightly

"It's fine... I just thought you were pissed off at me or something"

"No... I just had a little to much to drink" She said as he laughed

"Yea... I'd say so"

"Yea so would I"

"You wanna go talk or something" He said as she smiled

"Yea... sure" She said as he grabbed her hand and led her to his apartment

"So... what made you drink like that tonight" He asked as he got her a glass of water

"Nothing" She said avoiding the question

"Nothing? I find that hard to believe" He said handing her her water

"Well believe it"

"Ok... so where did Brooke go... I haven't seen her in a while"

Peyton just laughed

"She's with Jake... in my spare bedroom" She said making a face

"Jake? I thought he was with Haley"

"He was... but now Haley's with Nathan"

"Wow... I missed a lot tonight" He laughed

"Yea... obviously" She said taking a sip of her water

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess" She said worriedly

"Were you mad at me tonight?"

"No" She said plainly trying to laugh it off

"Are you sure... cause you were all happy when I first saw you and as soon as I went to talk to Lisa that's when you got all bitchy"

"My bitchiness had nothing to do with you" She said defensively

"Don't lie to me Peyton... I know it had to do with that."

She shook her head denying his allegations. There was no way she was jealous of LISA.

"Peyton" He said sternly trying to get her to tell him the truth

"FINE... Yes... I was mad that you were with Lisa and not me" She said looking away from him

"Why?"

"I don't know... I guess I thought you were there because of me and then you were talking to her"

"Did you think I liked you or something?"

She looked at him in disbelief

"Because I do"

She didn't expect that answer

"Really?"

"Yea... I have ever since you moved in across the hall"

She smiled at this and then immediately lost it. She couldn't be with Lucas... not know. But it was to late. Lucas cupped her face and kissed her. She didn't deny it at first but then she pulled away.

"What?" He asked

"I can't do this" She said getting up and walking towards the door

He immediately followed behind her. As she went to open the door and put his hand on it and closed it.

"Why not?" He asked looking directly in her eyes

"I just can't"

"Give me one good reason why and I'll let you leave"

"Because I like you to much to actually be with you"

He cocked his head to the side at her answer.

"What are you talking about"

"Exactly what I said... I just can't do it"

He turned her face so she was looking at him.

"I'll tell you what... if you can kiss me and not feel anything... then you can go right back to your party"

"NO"

"C'mon... If you don't wanna be with me then it won't make a difference if you kiss me or not"

She stood there for a minute contemplating on what to do. She looked at him for a few seconds before she grabbed his face and kissed him. She pulled away a few seconds later and looked at him before she kissed him again.

Lucas walked backwards towards his couch with her following. He laid down on it as she laid on top of him. They kissed for quite a while before they both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**There it is! I hope you guys like it! Some parts were harder to write then others but I think it turned out pretty well! Let me know what you think!**

**Love SHELL**


	7. The Way It Was

**CHAPTER 7: THE WAY IT WAS**

Peyton woke up later that night due to all the ruckus that was going on across the hall... IN HER APARTMENT. She immediately jumped up and ran to her apartment. To her disbelief it wasn't as bad as she thought... It was actually just like she had left it. Well minus the extra plastic red cups on the floor it was pretty much the same. Not as many people though.

She began walking around trying to find Brooke and Haley when she felt a little sick. She ran to her bathroom but the door was locked. She started banging on it but no one answered. She decided it was best to run outside rather than puke in her house.

She made her way behind her apartment to a patch of grass and let it go. She finally finished and pulled out her cell.

"Hello" She heard her giggle

"Brooke..." She said queasy

"Peyton... are you okay?"

"Yea... can you clear everyone out of my apartment... like NOW" she said as she began to feel sick again

"Yea... sure... are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea... just a little sick... just hurry" She finished as she closed her cell and threw up once again

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucas woke up and immediately began looking for Peyton. He couldn't find her anywhere and he was beginning to panic. He tried to call her cell but she didn't answer. He called Nathan he didn't answer. He tried Brooke but her phone was out of service. He was really starting to panic. He went to Peytons apartment and knocked on her door but no one answered. Could he really have been asleep that long. He looked at his watch and noticed he had only be out for around 30 minutes. There's no way that everyone cleared out of her apartment that fast. He decided to walk out to the parking lot to see if anyone was still there. He saw Brooke walking to her car as he ran after her

"BROOKE" He yelled as she turned around and looked at her

"Yea" She said cheerily

"Where's Peyton I can't find her anywhere?" He said sort of panicky

"She's in her apartment sleeping... She got pretty wasted"

"Yea no shit... is she okay"

"Yea... nothing a little sleep and Tylenol can't fix"

"Did she tell you anything?" He asked when she was beginning to get in her car

"No... why... did you to sleep together" She asked suddenly interested

"No... no... nothing like that"

"You have my attention... what happened? I want details"

"Nothing... we just kissed"

"Oh Oh you kissed... how did that happen?" She asked excitedly

"I don't know... it just did"

"Oh come on... spill"

"It just happened"

"Whatever... I'll get it out of her tomorrow" She said chipperly "Goodnight Luke" She said getting into her car

**x-x-x-x-x**

Haley and Nathan were sitting at Starbucks when Nathan finally decided to ask her what tonight was all about

"Hey Hales?"

"Hmm" She said looking up from her double espresso

"What was with tonight?" He asked as she gave him an awkward look "I mean... what made you come up to me?"

"I don't really know." She said honestly

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Quite a bit actually"

Nathan sighed to himself. There was no way she would remember what happened tonight. No one would. They were all to drunk. He decided to forget about it and take advantage of right now

"Hales... do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure" She said with a giggle

They began walking down the street as Nathan changed the path and began heading for the beach..

"Where are you taking me" Haley laughed as she was still pretty drunk

"You'll see" He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along side him

If felt good to be with Haley again... but he knew it wasn't going to last forever unless he could make her remember what happened tomorrow

**x-x-x-x-x**

Peyton woke up around an hour after she had laid down feeling sick again. She got up and ran to her bathroom praying the door still wasn't locked. She twisted the doorknob and it opened.

"Thank you" She mumbled as she lifted the toilet lid and began hurling

She hated throwing up so much. She knew she shouldn't have drank so much. She hadn't been this drunk in a while.

She was beginning to regret her decision of having this party tonight... After all... it didn't go that well for her... At least she thought it didn't. At this point she didn't even want to remember she just wanted to be able to fall asleep without getting sick.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Here we are" Nathan said as he began to walk towards the beach

"What are we doing here? Haley giggled

"I wanted to bring you somewhere nice" He said slipping his arms around her waist

"This is nice" She said as she leaned in and kissed him sweetly

"No... That was nice" Nathan said kissing her back

"Yes it was" She said against his lips as she deepened their kiss

Nathan pulled back slightly knowing what he was doing was wrong. He knew she wasn't going to remember what had happened earlier that night, or what was going on right now. But he couldn't help himself. He needed to be with her, even if that means her not remembering.

He kissed her again as he slowly leaned down to the sand pulling her with him. He laid down as she laid on top of him. There kisses were becoming deeper.Nathan slowly began to lift Haley's shirt above her head. She sat up helping him take it off. She in turn began to take his shirt off. She laid back down on top of him and began kissing his neck. He moaned slightly as she moved her kisses to his bare chest and began unbuttoning his pants.

He looked down as he watched her every move taking in every detail of the night. If she was gonna forget he was gonna remember. It didn't take long before they were completely unclothed making love in the sand. How could something be so wrong but feel so right. Nathan didn't know but at this moment... he was glad he didn't.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Brooke was on her way home when she decided to call Jake. She tried several times but he didn't answer so she thought "what the hell... I'll go see him"

She pulled up to Jake's complex. She got out of her car and went to walk towards his building when she heard some girl giggle. She began looking around but didn't see anyone. She started walking again and she heard the giggle once more. She didn't really pay this much attention so she just kept on walking... and there she was... the girl that was giggling... Not so bad right. To bad the reason she was giggling was because Jake was nibbling on her neck. Brooke couldn't make herself walk any further. She knew he was drunk but she never expected this. She turned around quietly and walked back to her car as tears began to fill her eyes.

She drove home as fast as she could. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Especially not now. She had a feeling that everyone was to drunk to remember anything that happened. Which meant everything she had done wasn't going to matter b/c everything would go back to how it was tomorrow. She didn't want that at all. She wanted things to go the way they were going. Lucas and Peyton getting along. Nathan and Haley mending fences. Her and Jake getting back on track. None of that mattered now. Everything was back to the way it was.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**OK SO THERE IT IS! I'm sorry it's so short but it was sort of a set up chapter for what is going to happen next... I don't want to give to much away but Lucas and Peyton will end up talking as well as Jake and Brooke and Nathan and Haley. I really hope you like it... I want to thank all of you again for your AWESOME reviews! This is the most I have gotten on any story I have written!**

**LOVE SHELL**


	8. You Tell, I tell

**Chapter 8: You Tell, I Tell**

Peyton woke up the next morning was one hell of a headache. She rolled over at the clock and groaned. It was 12:30 in the afternoon and she had to be at work in a few hours. She didn't want to get up but she knew that if she didn't she wouldn't make it to work and she sure as hell wouldn't feel better.

She got up and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and began to fill it with water. She took a long sip as she sat back and looked around her apartment.

"This place is a mess." She said to herself

She went looking through the rest of her apartment looking to see what else was destroyed. As far as she could tell the living room and kitchen took the brunt of it. Her guest bedroom had been used as far as she could tell due to the messy sheets.

"I'm definitely throwing those sheets away" She laughed to herself

She went in her room and grabbed a pair of shorts and a black tank. If she was gonna work she was gonna be cute... and comfortable. She grabbed two Advil liqui-gels out of her medicine cabinet and took them before she turned on the shower.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Haley woke up and didn't realize where she was. Last she remembered she was at Peyton's... so how did she get home to her bed? She shook off her thoughts as her cell rang.

"Hello" She answered groggily

"Hey babe" Jake's voice rang through the phone

"Hey" She said holding her head "What's up?"

"Just checking on you... how ya feeling?"

"Not so good... my head is pounding" She said as he laughed

"Well with as much as you drank last night... it would be a bad thing not to"

"No... it would be a good thing" She said causing him to laugh

"Not really babe... that would mean something is wrong"

"It already feels like something is wrong"

"Yea I'm sure it does"

"Hey... do you know how I got home last night?" She asked taking him off guard

"Not really... I'm not really sure how I got home last night... I didn't even see you leave... or maybe I just don't remember it one"

"That makes two of us" She laughed

"So what are you doing today?"

She groaned "Work"

"Ohhh... that sucks... what time do you go in?"

"I'm not really sure... I think I go in at six... whenever Peyton goes in that's when I go in"

"Well... why don't you call her and ask her"

"I'll definitely have to do that... after I get rid of this headache and take a shower"

"Mmm a shower... sounds fun... can I join?" He asked as he smirked to himself

"Slow down tiger... You coming by work tonight?"

"Don't I always?"

"Well yea... what would you do without seeing me every night?" She said as she walked over to her vanity and saw a picture of her and Nathan. She sighed slightly remembering seeing him at the party last night. From what she could remember it didn't go well.

"I'm not quite sure... I'd just die" He said sarcastically

"Well I'm sure you would... I know I would die if I didn't get to see me everyday" She said mocking him

"Ha Ha Ha... real funny there Hales"

"I know... I'm hilarious right" She said giggling "Alright well I'm gonna run... I'm gonna try and get rid of this headache and then drag my happy ass to work"

"Yea... you do that... I'll see you tonight"

"Alright Bye"

"Bye Babe"

Haley hung up as she walked over to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed as she saw two small hickeys on her neck.

"Jake" She said as she laughed

**x-x-x-x-x**

Lucas was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock at his door.

"Hey man... you look rough" Lucas said

"No shit... that was one hell of a party last night" Nathan said walking into his apartment

"Where were you... I didn't see you when I left"

Nathan turned around and walked in the kitchen

"Yea... I left around 11 or so... I just wanted to get out of there"

"Woah did I hear that right... the one, the only, Nathan Scott left a party early... What's wrong with you... are you sick" Lucas said as he put his hand to Nathan's forehead

"I'm fine dude" He said pushing his hand away "I just needed to get out for a while" He said as he grabbed a soda from the fridge

"Ah... Haley huh... what's the matter couldn't handle her being all over Jake" He said sarcastically

"Shut the hell up dude" Nathan said as he threw a pillow at Lucas

"You know it's true dude... you're so obvious... it's really pathetic actually" Lucas laughed

"So... your point is" Nathan said waiting for an answer

"My point is... That you are still in love with THE Haley James. And you can't stand seeing her with another guy" Lucas said knowing exactly what he was doing

"So... what am I supposed to do about it Romeo... You have no room to talk anyways... I'm not the one who's scared to talk to a girl" Nathan threw at Lucas

"So... at least I can admit when I like a girl... more than you can say" Lucas spat back

"Whatever dude... This isn't going to get me anywhere as it is... so if you have any advice that might actually work... I'm down to hear it"

"Well... I do know a couple of things that you could do..."

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Nate" Peyton said as she hugged him "What are you doing here?" She finished as he walked in her apartment

"I came to talk to you actually."

"Oh really... and what do you need to talk to me about" She said getting interested

"Well... don't freak out... but I kinda need some help with Hales"

She choked on her drink "What?" She said as she laughed "You're joking right" She asked seriously

"I told you not to freak out"

"Okay... Okay... I'm sorry... so what about her" She said sitting on her couch and looking at him

"Well... as bad as this probably is... I... still... love her" He managed to say

"Wow! I... wasn't expecting that one" She said standing up

"Look Peyton... I never meant to let it get that far with us... honest... but every time I'm with you and I see her... I completely freak out... it's like I can't be without her"

"She's with Jake, Nate. You can't change that"

"No... but that's where you come in"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"You are sooo late" Peyton yelled to Haley as she poured some guy a drink

"I know... I know... I'm sooo sorry... I had something I needed to do" She said rushing over to help Peyton

"That's okay... You can make it up to me later" Peyton said as she flashed Haley a devious smile

"Okay and what would that be exactly" Haley said as she grabbed a shot glass and poured a shot

"Oh... you will see... in time" She said turning around and grabbing a beer "You just have to promise to listen to what I have to say"

"I can't promise that when I don't know what it is" She said trying to get out of it

"Oh... but you have to make up for the..." Peyton looked at her watch "Hour and 23 minutes you were late"

Haley groaned "Do I gotta?"

"Oh... yes you do... now promise"

"Fine... I promise"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Jake" Nathan said shortly as Jake sat at the table with him and Lucas

"What's up bro?" Jake said to Nathan

"Not to much just waiting on the girls to go on break" Nathan said looking towards Haley

"Yea... Hales is looking pretty hot tonight huh" Jake said eyeing her

Nathan began to ball his fist as he saw Lucas look at him

"Yea... she always does" Nathan said quietly

"So... what's on the agenda tonight" Jake asked "Anymore killer party's at Peyton's house?"

"Nah... I don't think she'll be throwing one for a while" Nathan said with a smile

"Oh that sucks... she's hott... and she knows how to through a party"

Lucas looked at him... and if looks could kill Jake would be butt naked, upside down in a six foot hole, covered in worms... (nice visual right... sry... I was making stuff up as I went)

"Yea she knows how to throw a party but she knows how to bartend way better" Lucas said as he got up to get a drink so he didn't hit Jake.

"What's up with him tonight man?" Jake asked looking towards Nathan

"Probably a hang over"

"No dought... I know I was pretty well wasted last night so I'm pretty sure he was" Jake said laughing

Nathan just looked away. Him and Jake were friends but just knowing that he had something he wanted just made his skin crawl.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey sexxy" Lucas said to Peyton

"Hey... what can I get you?" She said not acknowledging that he was hitting on her

"Uh... beer" He said stupidly

"Coming right up" She said walking away

"Here you go" She handed him his beer as he looked at her

"What's wrong" He asked

"Nothing" She said as she turned away and took another guys order

Lucas just sat there watching her. He wasn't quite sure what was happening. Did she remember what happened last night? Was she mad at him? Or was it because she was scared to like him? He had a million questions and theory's running through his head. He wasn't quite sure but he really wanted to know

"Hey Hales" He said as Haley walked up to him "What's up with Peyton?"

"I don't know... she's been weird all night... She's got something planned later... I can tell"

"What? What does that mean"

"I was late getting here and the first thing she said was... 'That's okay... you can make it up to me later' She made me promise her that I would listen or something... I'm just as lost as you" She said as a guy interrupted her and asked for a drink

"Coming right up" She said to him "I'll be back" She said walking away and getting the guy his drink

"Okay" She said finally getting to stand still for a minute

"Working hard huh?" He said laughing at her

"Yea... just a little" Her eyes moved towards Nathan "What's with him tonight" She asked as Lucas turned around

"Who Nate?"

"Yea... he hasn't said a hide and a hare to me all night"

"Eh... he's just got a lot on his mind that's all"

"Oh... do me a favor would you"

"Sure"

"Could you tell Jake to come over here for a sec... I need to talk to him"

"Uh" He said unsteady

"Sure"

Lucas walked towards Jake and Nathan knowing this wasn't going to go over all that well

"Hey Jake"

"Yea" Jake said looking at Lucas

"Hales needs you for a sec" He said as he looked at Nathan and noticed the expression on his face

"And Nate" He said trying to get his attention "I need your help with something"

"Yea... sure" He said a bit more rudely than he meant to

"I'll be back guys" Jake said as Lucas nodded at him

"What the hell was that man" Nathan asked Lucas

"Man what was I supposed to do... tell her no b/c Nate's gonna get mad... that wouldn't have went over to well"

"You still should have done something else" He said knowing there was no way Lucas could have done anything

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Looking for me huh" Jake said winking at Haley

"Yea... I need you to make a run for me"

"HUH" Jake said stupidly

"Yea... we are running out of ice and the club can't afford for me or Peyton to leave right now so I told John I would get you to get it for us"

"Well... okay" He said as he furrowed his brows

"Thanks" She said handing him a 20 "Get as much as you can... and get back ASAP"

"Yea... no prob" He said quietly as he turned around and got up

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Well that looks like it went well" Nathan said laughing as Jake walked out

"She must be out of something" Lucas said watching Jake as well

"So...are you gonna talk to her tonight or what?"

"Yea... later... When Peyton's done talking to her"

"Dude... they go on break in like 5 minutes"

"I know this"

"So... you have to talk to her sometime"

"Well... sometime isn't here"

"Maybe not now... but it will be"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Finally... a break" Peyton said sitting down at one of the tables

"Yea... no kidding... there killing us tonight" She said taking a sip of her drink

"Didn't you have enough of that last night" Peyton said laughing

"Shit... after tonight... I need it"

"Yea... me to" Peyton said holding up her glass as Haley hit hers

"Now how am I supposed to make up my being late to you" Haley said as she sat her glass down

"Well... it has to do with some Dark haired guy sitting in the corner over there" Peyton said pointing to Nathan

"Who? Nathan?"

"Yea"

"What about him?"

"Well... my sources tell me that he still loves you"

Haley almost choked on her drink "You're joking right"

"No not at all" Peyton said smiling

"Why didn't he tell me"

"Are you kidding me... Nathan actually admit that he was stupid for breaking up with you... ha... you're funny"

"Yea I know right" Haley laughed "Who did you hear this from?"

"He told me"

"What? He told you but he can't tell me... you haven't even been here a month but he told you" She said not believing what she was hearing. "Are you sure its not cause you want Jake?" She asked playing with Peyton

"Positive... I've got my eye on someone else"

"WHO? Is it LUCAS?" She asked more loudly than intended causing Lucas to look at them

**x-x-x-x-x**

"What do you think there talking about?" Lucas asked as he watched Peyton laugh

"Us probably" Nathan said shaking his head

"Why me? What did I do?"

Nathan shrugged "Hell if I know"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"You can't say anything" Peyton said to Haley

"Why... He likes you"

"He what"

"Yea... Jake told me that Luke had the hotts for you ever since you moved in"

"You're so crazy" Peyton said as she took a sip from her drink

"No... I'm serious... you can so tell... he's shy around you... that's how you know he likes you"

"Whatever... this is about you and Nathan... don't change the subject"

"Ok... I'll make you a deal... I'll talk to Nathan if you talk to Lucas... and you have to tell him how you really feel... no bull shit" Haley said seriously

"I can't" Peyton said taking another sip

"Yes you can... You tell I tell... sound fair" She said as Peyton sighed

"I don't know"

"C'mon Peyton... if you don't, I won't"

"Nathan better love me for this" She said as Haley laughed

"So it's a deal" She said holding up her glass

"Deal" She said clicking glasses with Haley

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Can I talk to you" Haley said as she walked over to Nathan

"Yea" He said as he stood up and walked off with Haley

"Hey" Lucas said gesturing for Peyton to sit down

"Hey"

"How's work?"

"Long... especially with a hangover"

"Yet you're still drinking"

"What can I say... I work at a bar" She said as he laughed

"Yea... I guess you have a point" He said looking away "sooo..."

"DO YOU LIKE ME?" She blurted out unexpectedly

"What?" He asked as her cheeks flushed

"Well... do you"

"Umm" He didn't know what to say "Yea"

She was in shock... she thought Haley was lying

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Why didn't you tell me you still loved me" Haley asked as she sat down across from Nathan

"I was scared I guess... I just... I didn't think you would take me back after I broke up with you"

"Nate... you still should have told me"

"Yea... but you're with Jake now soo..." He didn't know what else to say

"You know why I'm with Jake right?" She asked

"Not really"

"You broke my heart... he's you're best friend... this was my way of breaking your heart"

"Well... it worked" He said looking away

"Now you know how it feels" She said coldly

"I really am sorry Hales"

"I know you are"

"You do"

"Yea... I can see it in your eyes... you forget I know you better than you think"

"That you do" He said as she laughed

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Who told you?" He asked

"Haley kinda told me" She said as he laughed

"How did she know?"

"Jake told her"

"He never was good at keeping shit to himself" He said shaking his head

"Apparently not" She said as there was an uncomfortable silence between them

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked

"Not really" She said trying to remember

"We... kissed"

"What?"

"Yea... you came to my apartment and we... kissed"

"Oh my" She said covering her face

"Hey... don't be shy... I liked it" He said as she pulled her hands away from her face

"Well that's nice to know, considering I don't remember"

"Yea... that kinda sucks to"

"Why?"

"Because there was something about last night that seemed right" He said sighing

"Like what" She asked curiously

"Like us... it seemed right for us to kiss... for me to hold you in my arms... to worry about you when I woke up and you weren't there" He said as her eyes bulged out of her head

"We slept together?"

"NO... no... just kissed... you told me you couldn't do it and you were gonna leave... I told you to kiss me and said that if you didn't feel anything I would let you leave... needless to say you stayed and I guess we fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up you were gone... I called everywhere looking for you" He said with a slight laugh "And when I couldn't get hold of anyone I started to freak"

"That's kinda funny" She said as he looked at her oddly

"Why's that funny?"

"Me and you... kissing... you getting worried... it just doesn't seem right."

"Why wouldn't it be right"

"B/c you're too shy for me" She laughed

"I'm only shy b/c I like you"

"Yea... Haley said that" She said as he sighed

**x-x-x-x-x**

"So let me ask you this Hales... If I would have told you I still loved you would that have changed anything" He asked hopefully

"I'm not sure"

"Well if it counts for anything... I still love you Haley James" He said as she smiled

"Good to hear" She said as his face fell "Because I still love you to... Nathan Scott" She said as a huge smile crept on his face

"Seriously?"

"Yea... I never stopped" She said looking directly into his eyes

"I thought that after I broke up with you and you got with Jake you had forgotten about me"

"Now how could I do that?"

"I don't know... I mean I am sexxy as hell" He said as she giggled

"Yea you are" She said leaning over the table and kissing him gently

"God I missed you" He said against her lips

"Me too"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Peyton... why are you so scared to be with me?"

"I'm not scared"

"Yes you are... you make jokes out of everything... you don't look me in the eyes when you're talking... so what are you scared of" He said as she sighed and looked down "See what I mean" He said as she lifted her head

"Lucas... I just can't be with you... I mean I hardly know you"

"So... that didn't stop you last night"

"I was drunk"

"Yea... and people tell the truth when there drunk"

"Not always"

"Yes they do... you just don't want to admit that you feel something for me"

"That's because I don't"

"Yes you do"

"How do you know"

"The way you kissed me"

"I was drunk" She whispered looking down again

Lucas stood up and walked over to her side of the table

"Get up" He said as he grabbed her hand

"What are you doing?"

"Proving that you like me" He said as he kissed her

She pulled away immediately

"You're crazy" She said pushing him away

"Just admit you like me to" He said walking back towards her

"No... I don't"

"Fine... kiss me... kiss me like you mean it and then tell me you don't like me" He said putting his face right up to hers

"Lucas"

"Kiss me... if you don't feel it when you're sober then I'll leave you alone"

She went to walk away but she only made it a few steps before walking back to him and kissing him passionately. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked him right in the eyes

"See" He said quietly

"Shut up" She said before kissing him again

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**WOW THAT WAS REALLY LONG! 16 PAGES! THE MOST I'VE WRITTEN YET! OK! So this chapter was way different when I started... I was about half way through when OTH came on... and after watching it I figured you guys could use some real LEYTON action! So I really hope you enjoyed it! I was trying to write it and watch OTH and then I went back and changed some things so I hope it turned out okay! READ AND REVIEW and let me know what you think! Sry about there being no BROOKE or BAKE but I will be putting there conversation in the next chapter!**

**LOVE SHELL**


	9. Plan of Action

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok... I am soooo sorry for taking so long to UD but I got stuck after changing the story line quite a bit from my original plan. I have been working on this UD all week to make sure I got it right! I think it turned out pretty good but you be the judge... I really hope you like it and again I apologize for taking sooo long. ENJOY!**

I Tried to post this last night but it wouldn't let me so here it is now! Again sorry for the wait!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 9: Plan of Action**

Brooke walked into work the next night around 8 o'clock. She hadn't seen much of anyone the past couple of days. She had made plans with Haley to go out but they got cancelled when Haley called and said she had something really important she was taking care of... Whatever that meant. She felt like something was going on that no one was telling her but decided not to push the issue when Haley snapped at her. She may have been a bitch at time she was never one for confrontation with her best friend. They fought all the time but they both knew when it was time to back off... and this was Brookes time. She was gonna find out one way or another... she was gonna make sure of this.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey bitch" Brooke said cheerfully

"What's up?" Haley said nodding her head

"Not really much of anything... Were have you been I haven't seen you in like forever?"

"I've been around" Haley said trying to avoid the subject. She really didn't want to have to tell Brooke she got back with Nathan after everything that happened between them.

After all... It was Brooke that told Haley everything would be alright. She was there to console her and cheer her up after her and Nathan split. Brooke swore with everything she had that Nathan would never get the chance to do this to her again... she'd make damn sure of that.

"Not really Hales... I haven't seen but maybe 2x since last week. What have you been up to? Have you been planning a surprise party for my birthday" She said with a look of excitment "You really shouldn't have... but I would totally love a party with a lot of hotties and some good alcohol and some crazy music..." Brooke kept going on and on while Haley tried to ignore her.

It was bad enough that she hadn't told her about Nathan but to let Brooke think she was planning a surprise party for her was not what she wanted. But she also didn't want to tell her. Even though she knew she had to... The question was when?

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Peyt... It's Lucas... Please open up" Lucas said knocking on her door for the tenth time that night.

Ever since they kissed at the Mellow Mushroom Peyton had been avoiding Lucas. She didn't want to face him or what she had done. "It was so reckless... how could I have let it get that far?" was all she kept asking herself. Truthfully she didn't really know.

"C'mon Peyton I know you're in there... you have to talk to me sometime." He said now banging on her door.

He was frustrated that she wouldn't talk to him... Hell she wouldn't even look at him. She hadn't left her apartment all day and she was off until Tuesday... and today was only Friday. That meant he probably wouldn't see or talk to her for 4 days.

He had to see her... NOW

**x-x-x-x-x**

"What up man?" Nathan said walking up to Jake in the hallway of his apartment building

"Nothing anymore... since you got back with my girl and all" Jake said bitterly

"Dude... I thought we talked about this"

"No... you talked"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that and you know it... You knew I still had feelings for her but that didn't stop you from going after her"

Jake whipped his head around with a look of fury on his face. He made sure he faced Nathan full on.

"Listen here now... I asked you before I got with Haley... you said it was fine... Not _ONCE_ did you mention that you still had feelings for her... so on that note I had every right to go after her... I had every right to get with her... Just b/c you used to date her didn't mean shit" He said more bitterly than intended

"Ok... now you listen... I'm sorry okay... I didn't even know she still liked me... We just ended up and talking and there it was... I really shouldn't even be apologizing to you, but since we're "supposed" to be friends it only seems right"

Jake softened his expression after this. He realized it wasn't Nathan's fault that he and Haley had gotten back together. Those to were destined to find there way back... It was just a matter of time as to when it would happen. He was just a stand in until then. He couldn't be mad about that... The whole time he was with her he was trying to make Brooke jealous. To bad that didn't work... or so he thought.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Brooke and Haley had just gone on break when Nathan, Lucas, and Jake showed up. Brooke looked around looking for Peyton but didn't see her. She was kinda shocked that she wasn't with them. Ever since she had moved to Miami she had been with them all the time.

Something had to be seriously wrong for her not to be there with them.

"Where's Peyton" Brooke asked walking over to them with Haley close by

"She's not coming" Lucas said plainly

"Why... she never misses a night out with you three" Haley said laughing slightly

She knew exactly why Peyton wasn't there. She only knew b/c she did the exact same thing with Nathan 3 years ago when she first met him. They kissed for the first time and she avoided him like the plague for like a month. That was until he caught up with her one night at the movies. She didn't have a way out of that one. And here they are today just as happy as ever. Sure it was a rocky couple of months for them but they always made up for it. Peyton would end up doing the exact same thing... she was sure of it.

"Yea... well tonight she did"

"What's up with you" Brooke asked taking a sip of her drink "You seem to be a bit pissed off there buddy... What's the matter... are your panties in a wad"

"Shut up Brooke!" Lucas said tossing a piece of ice at her hoping to get her to back off about Peyton not being there. He really didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to have a fun night.

"Okay fine... but you really didn't need to throw ice at me" She said pulling the piece of ice out of her top.

"You deserved it" Lucas said playfully

"Yea.. Yea.. Whatever" Brooke said rolling her eyes "C'mon lover boy... lets dance" She said grabbing Jake by the arm.

"Wait... don't I have a say in this?" Jake asked as Brooke pulled him closer to the dance floor

"Not at all" She said with a devious grin. This was her shot... and she was taking it with arms wide open.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"So..." Nathan started as he walked closer to Haley "Did you tell Brooke yet" He whispered in her ear as he sent chills down Haleys spine.

"No... I was..." She started before kissing Nathan... She never could resist him after he got that close to her... Close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Mmmm" Nathan said pulling away "I see"

"Shut up" Haley laughed as she pulled away "I was going to... but I..."

"Couldn't bare to tell her and break her pretty little heart?" Nathan grinned

"No... I... I... It just wasn't the right time to do it"

"And when is the right time?" He asked wrapping his arms back around her waist

"I don't know... not now I know that much."

"You really need to tell her soon... The more you avoid it the more pissed off she is going to be" He said seriously "And we _all_ know how pissed off Brooke can get" He said laughing a little

"Yea we do" She said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips "I'll tell her tonight"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"So lover boy... what's up with you and Haley?" Brooke asked as she and Jake walked to the other side of the bar and sat down.

"Nothing anymore"

Brookes eyes lit up a bit when she heard this.

"Really?" She asked trying not to sound interested... but he caught on.

"Yes, really? Is that so hard to believe"

"Well being the guy that you are... I kinda figured not"

"Oh yeah... and what's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a smile on his face

"It's just... you don't seem like the type of guy to give up that easily"

"Well... I kinda had no choice"

"Why not?"

"Let's just say we weren't really gonna work out"

"Oh really... let me guess someone else caught her attention?"

"Sort of"

Brooke was relieved to here this... She had been waiting for her chance to make her move and now it was here. Of course she knew exactly what happened considering it was her that got her to move her attention back to some certain dark haired, dark eyed, muscular, tall, and very handsome guy that she had once been pretty fond of.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" A girl asked walking up to Lucas

"Lets just say no one has really caught my attention tonight" He said hoping to drive her away, but all he did was spark her interest

"Girl troubles?" She asked taking an uninvited seat next to him

"No" He said quickly "Why would you think that?"

"Oh... I don't know... Maybe b/c you have the "deer caught in a headlight" look going on"

"What?" He asked laughingly "You're crazy"

"No I'm not... I know what I'm talking about... so who is she?"

"She's no one"

"Ah... so there is a 'Someone'?"

"I never said that"

"You may not have said it outright but you totally implied it... So... who is she"

"Just some girl that I thought was into me, but it turns out I was wrong"

"Well she's crazy if you ask me"

"Well I didn't" He said harshly

"Well then"

He sighed "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that"

"Eh... It's okay... I get it... She broke your heart"

"Not entirely"

"What do you mean by that"

"I mean she didn't break my heart... more like confused the hell out of me"

"Well that's to bad... I would say I could make you feel better, but you're obviously into this girl pretty bad so I'll just leave you here to think about how confused you are... and why you're so confused" She said standing up

"And how exactly would you make me feel better?" He asked interested

"Eh... nothing special... just one hell of a drink and a good time" She said before walking away

"Hey... I didn't get you're name"

"I'm Rachel"

"Lucas... Lucas Scott"

"Well... see you around Lucas"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"You ready to get back to work?" Brooke asked

"Not really" Haley replied

"Yea... me neither... but we gotta make rent some how" She said before linking arms with Haley and walking away

"You could have at least let me say goodbye to Nathan"

"Oh... there's plenty of time for that later... and while we're on the subject of Nathan... what is going on with you two?"

"Nothing" Haley said quickly "why would you think that"

"Oh... I don't know... Those make-out sessions you two were having could be a great start" Brooke said making Haley blush slightly

"Were you spying on me?"

"No... it's not like you two were trying to hide it... you two were all over each other... When did this happen?" Brooke said as they walked back towards the bar

"I don't know... a week ago or so"

Brooke smiled widly. She was so good. She got Nathan and Haley back together without even trying... Now Peyton and Lucas were going to be a different story. She was gonna get them together to... she just wasn't sure how.

"And you didn't tell me" Brooke said shocked as she hit Haley's arm slightly

"Well... what did you want me to do... I figured you would be pissed off or something"

"Pissed off? I couldn't be more happy" Brooke said chipperly "That is as long as he doesn't hurt you again... I wouldn't want to have to hurt him" She said jokingly but making sure Haley knew she was serious at the same time

"He won't... things are different know" Haley said reassuringly

"That's good... Now the real task at hand is... How do we get Peyton and Lucas together?" Brooke asked as Haley looked at her with wide eyes

"You noticed that to?"

"How could I not... There is some mad sexual tension there... and I'm going to fix it"

"Well good... Not sure how you're going to do it though... Peyton is pretty damn stubborn"

"Well I can be even more stubborn"

"That you can"

"Well since we agree... What's our next plan of action?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**OK so I know there was no Leyton is this chapter but that was b/c there is gonna be major Leyton next chapter... I had to kind of get back in the groove of things with this chapter. I hope you liked it... let me know what you think.**

**LOVE SHELL**


	10. Jealousy

A couple of weeks had gone by since Brooke and Haley had tried to put their plan into action. And as of right now... that had gotten nowhere. Peyton wouldn't budge on the Lucas subject. She was going on a different date every single night. They tried there best to try and get her to stop and actually try a "real" relationship with Lucas, but she didn't want to. She claimed that she wasn't "into" him like that. They knew other wise, but didn't have a way of proving.

Lucas had tried many times to get her to hang out with him, but every time he went to go over to her apartment, there was a guy standing at her door. He was constantly making lame excuses just to see her. She didn't talk long though. She would be polite for a couple of minutes and then she would leave.

None of the 5 knew why she was being like this. They all pretty much figured that it was just her being scared. She kissed him and actually felt something and now she's running from it. She's as hardheaded as they come and they were going to have to do something crazy just to get her to sit down and actually talk to him about it. But how would they do that?

**x-x-x-x-x**

Peyton woke up that morning to a loud banging on her door. She groaned and rolled over hoping they would go away. They knocked again only this time it was louder. She groaned once more as she rolled out of bed.

"Go away Brooke!" She yelled as she walked towards the door. Everyday for the past week Brooke had been waking her up just to talk about Lucas. She didn't want to talk about Lucas. She didn't like him... that's what she told Brooke anyways. But Brooke knows better.

"C'mon Blondie" She banged again "OPEN UP!"

Peyton quickly opened the door glaring at Brooke "WHAT?" She said sternly

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"Well this someone would be on the right side of the bed if someone hadn't woken her up on the wrong side of the bed"

"C'mon... get dressed... we're going out?"

"Well... were to now Brooke?" She said dully

"Why shopping of course!" She squealed

"Brookkkeee" Peyton groaned. "I'm tired of shopping"

"Well its for a good cause"

"It's always for a good cause"

"C'mon... get the cue stick out of your ass and lets go" Peyton glared at her before getting up from the table.

"Fine" She mumbled before walking off.

Brooke smiled lightly to herself knowing that this just might be the day. The day she finally realizes she's really into Lucas.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"C'mon Brooke we went to like every store here... can't we just go" Peyton whined.

"One more." Brooke drug Peyton into another store and began looking around. But not for clothes.

"Oh hey there" Brooke said walking up to one extremely familiar blonde "what are you doing here?"

"What's it look like"

"Looks like your shopping... with a girl... who is she?"

"Must you know everything?"

"Of course it's my job"

"Hey Peyt"

"Hey Luke... Brooke can I talk to you for a second" She smiled at Lucas before pulling Brooke towards the dressing room. "Did you drag me here just to see him"

"No... I swear" Peyton looked at her before nodding her head

"Okay... whos the girl anyways"

"Oh... Is some certain curly blonde headed girl jealous of some tall red headed girl?" Brooke smiled knowing she got exactly what she wanted. A reaction from Peyton.

"NO!" Peyton said quickly

"Okay" Brooke said chipperly as she turned around and headed back towards Lucas and his mystery girl.

"So what are you doing tonight Luke?" Brooke asked as Peyton headed towards the back of the store as she tried her best not to look at Lucas. She didn't want him to see right through her fake smile and notice her jealousy.

"I think I'm going to Nathan's party with Rachel." He looked towards Rachel and smiled

"Oh... are you two dating now?"

He laughed "No... just friends"

"Oh... still hung up on Peyton huh?"

He sighed and looked Peytons way. "Yea" He replied lowly

"She likes you to Luke... she's just to damn scared to admit it"

"Yea... well... she sure as hell doesn't show it."

"Oh... but she will... trust me. She's already jealous of your new girl"

"Really?" He got a slight smile on his face at the sound of Peyton being jealous.

"Oh yeah... she won't admit it but I can tell"

"Hey Luke... you ready to go?" Rachel said as she walked up

"Yea... I'll see you at the party?"

"You know it... I'll bring blondie to" She flashed him a quick smile before walking back towards Peyton

"Blondie huh... let me guess... she's the one you're still hung up on?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Oh that cute little smile that appeared on your face at the mention of her."

"Yea" He sighed as they walked out of the store

"Alright blondie you ready to go?"

"Finally" She laughed

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Later on that night Peyton and Haley were getting ready for Nathan's party at Brookes house.

"Hey Brooke... Where's my keys" Peyton yelled as she frantically searched Brookes room for them

"I have no idea... what did you do with them?"

"If I knew that do you think I would be asking you where they are?" she said smartly

"Ok blondie... lose the tude and I'll help you look for them"

The three of them looked for her keys for a half an hour before Haley came running in with them.

"Got 'em" She held up the keys with a proud smile

"Where did you find them?"

"By the door" Peyton grabbed the keys

"Well lets get going before we end up late"

"Oh blondie... the things you must learn... We are ALWAYS fashionably late... don't you know these things" Peyton gave her an odd look "Obviously not"

The three of them left and headed towards Nathan's house... for what was sure to be one hell of a party.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ok so I know it's short but it was somewhat of a filler chapter... I wanted to kinda introduce Rachel into the situation a little bit more. Plus it was pretty much all about Brookes plan I guess you could say... So yea it was crappy but the next one will be better and it will have the LEYTON goodness in it! I know I said it was going to be in this chapter but I changed my mind.

There is only gonna be about 2 or 3 chapters left in this story so if you would like to see something happen let me know and I'll add it!

LOVE SHELL


	11. Someone That You're With

**Chapter 11: Someone That You're With**

They pulled up to Nathan's party a little while later. Peyton parked her car right in front of Nathan's house and got out.

"Do I have to be here?" Peyton asked quietly. She really didn't want to bump into Lucas tonight.

"Yes you have to be here. You need to have fun tonight and quit brooding." Brooke linked arms with Peyton and made her way up to Nathan's door.

Peyton stopped and stared at the door for a moment. She sighed and took a deep breath before walking in.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Luke... can you get me a drink?" Rachel asked handing him her cup.

"Yea... sure... I'll be right back" He took her cup and walked off towards the keg.

Peyton walked in and glared at Rachel. She didn't really know this girl but she didn't like the fact that she was here with Lucas. No matter how much she tried to deny it... there was something between her and Lucas, and the fact that he was with another girl just pissed her off even more. She shot Rachel one more look before walking out of the room.

"Here you go" He handed her the red plastic cup and leaned up against the counter.

"So I just saw you're bitchy crush" Rachel said before taking a sip from her cup.

"Who Peyton?" She nodded her head "She's not bitchy."

"Could have fooled me with the look I got. She keeps up with that and I'm gonna show her a thing or two."

"No need for fighting Rachel... We're not dating remember" He said looking at her.

"Only because you're to hung up on a girl that doesn't give two shit's about you" She was getting angry with him and he didn't know why. One minute she was cool with their situation and next thing he knows she's flipping out on him for no reason.

"What's wrong with you" He said raising his voice slightly

"You... that's what's wrong with me" He furrowed his brows at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you using me to get back at that curly haired bitch." She too raised her voice. She stepped closer to him so she was face to face with him. "You just don't get it do you?" She asked with a shyness to her voice

"Get what?" He asked as he slowly raised his hand to touch her face

"That you're going about this all wrong?" He cocked his head and stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What does that mean?"

"It means if you wanna get to Peyton you need to go about it in a certain way." She said sexily

"Which is."

"Like this" She planted a kiss on his lips right as Peyton walked into the room. Lucas didn't know this as he slowly kissed her back. He knew he shouldn't but she was taking his mind off of Peyton and that's what he needed.

He pulled away slightly and turned his head to follow Rachel's gaze. His eyes found Peyton's as he saw the shocked yet sad look on her face. She quickly turned away and made her way out of the room.

He turned back to Rachel as she nodded her head giving him permission to go. He quickly turned away and chased after Peyton.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey blondie" Brooke said before noticing the look on Peyton's face.

"I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air." She said solemnly before pushing past Brooke and walking out.

Brooke watched Lucas stride towards her and was quick to stop him.

"What did you do to her?" She asked with anger showing through her words.

"Nothing" He tried to walk past her but she grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Then why does she look so sad and pissed off."

Lucas sighed before answering her question. "She saw me kiss Rachel."

Brooke slapped him across his arm. "Stupid ass. What the hell were you thinking" Anger was pouring through her words now and Lucas knew he'd fucked up.

"I know Brooke... That's why I need to go talk to her."

"I swear if you hurt her anymore that will be the last thing you do" Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. The anger and determination was evident. He knew right then that Peyton really did feel the same way and Brooke was trying to protect her from being hurt.

"I won't... I promise... I just need to talk to her."

She released his arm and he turned around and walked off to find Peyton.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late  
_

"Peyton!" Lucas yelled chasing after her

She didn't even stop or look at him. She kept her focus straight ahead and kept walking. She didn't know where she was going or why... she just was.

"PEYTON!" He yelled louder

"WHAT?" She screamed stopping and turning around to face him

He stopped. He was no more than 10 feet away from her and he could so how hurt and angry she was.

_Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place_

"Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you" She turned her back towards him and began walking away

"Please Peyton... I just need to talk to you" He ran after her once more

She still wouldn't stop. She was leaving and wasn't going to say a word to him. He stopped and sighed in defeat as he watched her walk off. He turned around making his way back to Nathan's but not before he was stopped by Brooke.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked angrily

"Going back to the party" His head hung low and his words were soft

"Get your blonde ass back over to her and talk to her."

"What do you want me to say Brooke" He was beginning to get frustrated "She won't talk to me. Hell she won't even look at me"

"Do you blame her. She walked in on you kissing Rachel. Do you think she wanted to see that"

"Why the hell should she care who I kiss anyways. It's not like she actually cares."

Brooke was pissed and her face was turning red. "You know Lucas... whether you believe it or ever care... she does like you. She's new here. She tried to make a move on you and you didn't do anything about it. I know she likes you... I can see it on her face every time she looks at you. And the fact that she saw you kissing another girl was not something she needed to see. She's scared enough about how she feels about you and how you feel about her. You tell her you like her but you kiss other girls. How do you think that looks"

He stared at her for a moment before facing the ground. He knew kissing Rachel was a bad idea, but he didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't dating Peyton. She wasn't even talking to him. So why did it matter so much?

"Brooke... listen... you know I like Peyton. But what am I supposed to do when she won't even talk to me huh? She wants nothing to do with me for 2 weeks and now she's pissed because I kissed another girl. I tried with her... I did. But there's only so much I can take."

She glared at him before walking right up to him and bringing her face right at his.

"You listen... and you listen good. Peyton is obviously not like these other girls. She's not just gonna sit there and tell you she likes you and blah blah blah. She's gonna run from her emotions until you actually get your head out of your ass and do something about it NOW GO GET HER." She pointed towards Peyton and Lucas turned around. He took one last look at Brooke before running after Peyton once more.

_Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

He caught up with her shortly after and ran to stand in front of her.

"Move" She said pushing past him.

He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "Not until you talk to me"

"I already told you I have nothing to say to you... Now let me go!"

_I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

"You obviously have something to say or you wouldn't be this angry with me." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Just please talk to me Peyton... that's all I'm asking"

He let go of her arm as she backed up a few steps. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she began to speak.

_I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

"How could you kiss her Luke? Why would you kiss her? Were you trying to get back at me?" She had all these questions to ask him when all she was really doing was asking herself Why would you run from him? Why would you hide from your feelings?

"It didn't mean anything honest. She kissed me and I kissed her back but it didn't mean anything. I wasn't trying to get back at you believe me. I was just frustrated with how you were acting. You wouldn't talk to me, you kept running from me, and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I meant what I said, Peyton, I like you... a lot, but you need to let me in... you need to talk to me."

She looked away from him and let a tear slid down her cheek. She looked back at him for a brief moment before turning away again.

_Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them_

"Peyton... Just talk to me... Please"

_Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place_

"What do you want me to say Lucas" She whipped her head around and revealed her true feelings at that very moment. "Do you want me to say that I'm happy for you... do you want me to say I don't care? What?"

"Just tell me what you feel" He said quietly walking towards her.

"I don't know what I feel Lucas... One minute I like you the next I wanna hit you. You say you like me but you kiss another girl. What am I supposed to think of that"

"I don't know Peyton... gosh" He was beginning to get frustrated with this whole situation. "You know I like you... I told you I did. I kissed you... you kissed me back, but the next day you avoided me. You run from me when you see me, you hide your emotions from me... All I want to know is how you fell and you can't even do that"

_Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with_

"I LIKE YOU OKAY" She said as more tears began to fall. "I really like you" She said quietly "But I don't know how to deal with it... I have never felt like this before and I don't know what else to do other than run from it because if I don't have to face it it's like it's not even there."

Lucas walked up to her and placed his hand lightly on her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"All you had to do was tell me. I'm not gonna hurt you Peyton. That's not me. I mean everything I say to you. But when you run from me it doesn't make it easy, it only makes it harder. I want to be with you. All of you"

She looked away from him a sighed "then why would you kiss her... knowing I could see it?"

"Because it was my escape from all of this. It was my way of not dealing with the fact that you can't be around me. That you can't talk to me at all." His words were so full of emotion and he was struggling to find the words to say to her.

_And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

She saw the raw emotion written all over her face and all it did was upset her more. She walked away from him and sat on the curb and buried her face in her hands. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He didn't say anything he just sat there waiting for her to talk.

She pulled her hands away from her face but continued to look at the ground.

"I don't think I can do this Lucas. I don't think I can be that girl you want"

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking directly at him. He wanted to look into her eyes and tell her exactly what he needed to say and make sure she knew he cared.

"The only girl I want is you. I want you to be the girl I met when you first moved here. I want you to be the girl I grew to care about so much that it hurt. I want you to be you. No one else. Nothing special. Just you."

"I don't think I can be that girl anymore." She said quietly

"Why not?"

"Because that girl disappeared as soon as she fell for you"

A smile played on his lips as he struggled to find the words to say. She surprised the hell out of him with that comment. So much that he didn't know what to do.

_Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're withI've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with_

"So what does this mean? Do you actually want to be with me, or did you just fall for me only to let me slip through your fingers?"

She slowly brought her lips to his. He was tense at first but soon loosened up. They pulled away moments later. Peyton slowly opened her eyes and smiled slightly

"I want to be with you"

"Good... because I wanna be that someone that you're with"

She smiled and kissed him once more.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**THERE IT IS! Your LEYTON goodness! Hope you liked it!**

**LOVE SHELL**


	12. Everything Happens For A Reason

**A/N: OK GUYS... THIS IS IT... THE LAST CHAPTER! I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY EVEN WHEN I WAS STUCK AT POINTS! I THINK IT WAS ONE OF MY BEST STORIES THAT I HAVE COME UP WITH AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MONICA FOR SUPPORTING EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE. YOU ALL ROCK! IT MEANS A LOT TO KNOW PEOPLE LIKE MY STORIES AND TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW!**

**So with out further adu** **here is the final chapter of SOMEONE THAT YOU'RE WITH!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**CHAPTER 12: EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON!**

It had been over 2 years since Peyton Sawyer had moved to Miami. She had her good times and her bad times but through it all she never changed. She was the same girl she was back home. The only difference is that she had the love of a young man named Lucas Scott.

Never in her life could she have imagined finding someone like him. He was the epitome of what a guy should be. He was so caring and so sweet. He put himself and his feelings behind everyone else's. He was honest and genuine with everything he says. He was there for her and everyone else when they needed him and never asked for a thing in return.

Peyton was pretty much the opposite of Lucas when she first arrived in Miami. She was closed off and hid her feelings from everyone. She was the type of person that would push you away no matter how much she liked you. Before she met Lucas, she never believed in love. To her love was nothing more than a word with no meaning. Lucas changed her mind and made her realize what love really is. It's not just a word you say to prove you care. It's a word filled with meaning and emotion.

It had taken her a long time to even say those 3 dreaded words, but Lucas was very patient with her. He knew not to push the matter. If he did he was afraid he would lose her and that was the last thing he wanted so he waited. He would tell her he loved her everyday he saw her and talked to her. Her response was just "I know". No matter how much she tried to ignore the fact she had always been in love with this man. He was what she always wanted but as soon as she had it she pushed him away. It wasn't until he took matters into his own hands that she realized how much she truly cared.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Peyt... I know you feel it to... you just have to allow yourself to feel it. Unblock your heart and let me in. I promise I will guard your heart with my life, but I don't think I can wait much longer." Peyton looked at him as tears slowly began to fill her eyes._

_She couldn't believe he was saying this. He may not have said it outright but he said it. He gave her an ultimatum. Tell him she loved him or lose him for good. She wanted nothing more than to tell him how much she truly loved him. How much she needed him, but she couldn't let herself be that vulnerable. She couldn't allow herself to open up and let him in. It just wasn't that easy, but why doesn't he understand that?_

"_I'm not trying to tell you that you have to say you love me. If you did I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't mean it. I'm just asking you to let me in. Let me have your heart. Let me guard it. I promise you I won't ever let anything happen to it."_

_He stared at her with pleading eyes. He had never felt like this about anyone and to have the person you love not give you the same love back hurts. All he wants is for her to give him her heart. He couldn't understand why she was so guarded._

"_Lucas..." She started as she struggled to find the words to help him understand. "It's not that easy. I can't just let you in like that. I can't just give my heart away. I have so many issues that I still need to deal with. I am so closed off and I know it. I have horrible trust issues... and I know it. I just need time." She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears that were beginning to fall._

"_I know you have issues you need to deal with, but let me help you. Let me help you open up your heart to love and trust." He slowly brought his hand up to her face and brushed her tears away. "I LOVE YOU. I really do, but you have no idea how much it hurts to not be able to hear you say that you love me to. That you trust me and you wanna be with me."_

"_I JUST CAN'T OKAY! I can't just tell you I love you. I can't just act like I trust you when I know I don't" Lucas closed his eyes and backed away from her trying to take in what she had just said._

_Did she really say that she didn't trust him? That she didn't love him? That couldn't be what he heard. Or could it?_

"_I think you're scared." She looked at him confused._

"_What?"_

"_I think you're scared of actually falling in love. You're scared that as soon as you tell me you love me and open your heart up to me that I'm just gonna turn around and break it." He moved closer to her and lifted her chin so he was staring directly into her hazel eyes. "If I can promise one thing it's that I will never intentionally hurt you. I can't promise you that everything is going to be perfect or that someone won't get hurt. I don't know what the future holds and neither do you. But I do know that I love you enough to find out."_

_She closed her eyes once more and thought about what she should do. Should she tell him that she loved him? That she wanted to spend all of her time with him. That she really did trust him. She sighed as she moved all the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't go with her head on this one. She had to go with her heart._

"_I love you" She said quietly. Lucas lifted his eyes with a slight smile tugging on his lips. "I love you more than I could possibly imagine. I trust you with my heart, and I wanna find out what the future holds. I just don't wanna lose you. I don't want to get my heart broken b/c I finally put my heart out there. I don't—" Lucas cut her off as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. _

_He pulled away from her and rested his forehead on hers. "You don't have to be scared anymore, Peyt. I will never break your heart as long as I can help it. I love you"_

_For the first time since they had met, they made love. She had never taken that step with him b/c she knew it would be hard to deny her feelings. Tonight was different. She laid it all out there and let herself fall in love with him. Completely and utterly fall in love with him._

**END FLASHBACK**

After that night neither of them could be separated. She moved into his apartment and started to make her life with him. She couldn't imagine having a life without him. She was as happy as she could possibly get as was he. They were expecting their first child, they were engaged, and had no idea what they could expect. All they new was they couldn't live without each other, and having a baby together and getting married was the best it could get. Nothing could tear them apart and nothing was going to stand in the way of them being together until the end of time.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brooke and Jake had finally admitted their true feelings for each other after everything happened. Jake going out with Haley to get back at Brooke and make her jealous. Brooke dating and sleeping with every guy she could trying to make him jealous. They were both tired of the games. They were tired of running from their feelings for each other.

They had a little girl a year after they had gotten back together. They named her Tara Leigh. She was the most beautiful and precious thing they could have possibly seen. Her dark head of hair and cute little button nose could make anyone fall in love with her. She was a year old now, and everyday of their lives was a new experience.

Things weren't always this good between them though. When Brooke first got pregnant her and Jake fought like nothing else. He didn't want to have a child now. He was young and didn't want that kind of responsibility. He broke up with Brooke shortly after. She was keeping the baby whether or not he wanted to. She would do it by herself if she had to, but she never would. Peyton and Haley were right there beside her for the first 6 months of her pregnancy.

All the tears cried and all the pain they had all gone through was well worth it to make sure Brooke had a perfectly healthy baby. But no matter how much Brooke had been looking forward to having her baby girl she couldn't push Jake out of her mind. She still wanted to be with him. She wanted him to be the father of their child and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. It wasn't as easy as she had hoped but it all worked out in the end.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I need you Jake... I need you more than I have needed anything in my entire life. Why can't you just see that." Brooke was steadily screaming through her tears. _

_She was now 6 and a half months pregnant and Jake hadn't been there through any of it. No matter how much she didn't want to see it, he really didn't want to be a dad at 24. Not many guys would but she always thought he was different. After everything they had been through to get together, the first sign of trouble he leaves._

"_You're having a baby Brooke. A BABY! I'm 24 fucking years old... I don't wanna be a damn dad. I wanna be a young guy that can go out and still have a couple drinks with the guys and not have to worry about coming home to a crying baby. I can't do it!" He never once meant to hurt Brooke but when he saw the look in her eyes when he had finished he knew how much it was killing her that he didn't want to be a part of his daughters life._

"_I can't believe you. What happened to the Jake I used to know. The Jake I fell in love with.He would never back out of his responsibilities. No matter how hard they would be.__ I want that Jake back" She cried as she just stood there looking at him. He wasn't showing any emotion at all and it was killing her._

"_I don't know what to tell you Brooke. I'm not fit to be a dad. I can barely take care of myself let alone taking care of a baby. They need more attention and love then anything and I can't give it to her. I can't" His voice was low with a hint of sadness that didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. _

_She walked closer to him until she was standing right in front of him. She had tears sliding down her face as she looked up at him. He kept his head towards the ground trying not to look at her. _

"_Please look at me" She whispered to him. He lifted his head slightly as she noticed the lone tear falling down his face. "I can't do this without you. I love you and I need you." Her voice was barely above a whisper but to him it was like she was shouting at him. _

"_I know." He couldn't bring himself to say the rest of the words that he so desperately wanted to say. He hung his head towards the ground once more._

"_Talk to me baby. Please" She stared at him with pleading eyes. She grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. _

"_I can't... I have no idea what to do Brooke. I'm so scared of this. What if I'm not a good dad. What if I'm not the guy you fell in love with anymore? What if I can't live up to the expectations that you have? I can't lose you... I can't. But I don't know if I can do this Brooke." She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. They lingered there for a minute before she pulled away slightly._

"_You don't need to be scared, and you don't need to keep asking yourself 'what if'. You will always be the guy I fell in love with. And despite your reservations... you will be a great father to OUR child. There's no way you couldn't be. You're the best guy I could have asked for and I know we can do it... TOGETHER."_

_He brought his hands to her face and kissed her passionately. He had forgotten how much he missed kissing her, and having her near him. No matter how scared he was, he was going to stay right by her side for the rest of time. Nothing was going to change that. _

**END FLASHBACK**

That was the hardest thing either of them had to do. Telling her that he was scared was a big step for him. He never revealed that to anyone, but she always brought out the truth in him. He loved her for that. He loved that little girl with every ounce of his being and her mommy to. Imagining her life was like imagining he was in hell. He wasn't going to let go of either of them. No matter what he was in this for the long haul.

Brooke was so happy that she and Jake were back together again. Having his child was perfect. He was the best father he could be. She loved Tara and she loved Jake. That was all she needed to know. All the doubts and fears she had disappeared every time she saw the two of them together. She was definitely going to be a daddy's girl and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nathan and Haley had gotten married just 6 months after getting back together. Nathan realized how hard it was to not have her in his life and he didn't want to go through that again. He needed to have her by his side at all times. He hated not being around her or having her in his arms.

Haley was so happy to have that gold band on her hand. She stared at in constantly. It was like if she didn't look at it everyday she'd wake up one day and it would be gone. But it was always there. It never once disappeared from her hand and Nathan never left her side. This was the way it was supposed to be. Her and Him together until death do them part.

Who knew those words could be so heartbreaking. _"Until death do us part". _Those words were constantly replaying themselves in his mind. Every time he thought about there wedding day and the vow's they both said to each other a tear would come to his eye. He loved that girl with all of his heart.

One minute she was there and the next she was gone. He laid in bed at night crying himself to sleep as he held on to her pillow with everything he had. How could she be gone. She couldn't have left him like that. It was all a dream. That's what he kept telling himself. It was a dream and he was gonna wake up soon and she was going to be laying right beside him.

**FLASHBACK**

_The rain was pouring down on them as Nathan held Haley tightly in his arms. Tears flowing down both there faces. He couldn't let her go... not now... not after everything they've been through together. For goodness sake she was his wife._

"_Haley... baby... just stay with me ok. Help with be here soon" Nathan was assuring her as he was himself. _

_He had called 911 as soon as she was hit. That was 15 minutes ago. Where are they?_

"_Nathan... Listen to me. You will be ok without me. You're a wonderful person and I love you so much."_

"_Please don't talk like that Haley... Nothing is going to happen. Their going to show up and help you and we'll be back home in no time" He was crying harder now and he couldn't control it._

_The rain began to pour harder down on the two. Nathan tried to cover her the best he could but there was only so much he could do. He looked down at her and saw all the blood pouring out of her. She was becoming paler with each passing second._

_He was losing her and he couldn't have that. He needed her. He had to be with her. He didn't know what he would do without her._

"_Nathan..." He looked up at her and forced a smile_

"_Yea baby?"_

"_Promise me one thing." He looked at her but didn't say anything. "Promise me that no matter what you will be happy again. You deserve to be so happy and I want to see you happy again. I want to see that beautiful smile and those gorgeous blue eyes shining every time I look down and see you."_

"_I'm not losing you Haley. I can't... I won't" Nathan leaned his head down and buried it in her chest. _

"_You are losing me Nathan. You'll be ok. I know you will. You're so strong... stronger than you know. I LOVE YOU. But please promise me that no matter what happens... you will be happy again."_

_She looked deeply into his eyes. There was so much pain going through him right now and he had no clue what to do. He was losing his wife and he couldn't stop it. _

"_Promise me Nathan"_

"_I promise" He leaned in a kissed her lightly as she took her last breath._

"_Haley... haley... Please come back to me... Please... I need you... you can't go" He ran his hand down the side of her cheek and sobbed quietly to himself. He pulled her closer to him just so he could feel her body against him. He looked up at the sky as the rain pounded him in the face. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HER? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE ME? I CAN'T LOSE HER... I CAN'T" He turned his head towards his wife of a year and kissed her cold lips. "I'll take care of our little boy Haley... I promise... He will know exactly who you are and how amazing you are. You will always be his mom and you will always be my wife and the love of my life. I don't know if I can promise that I'll be as happy as I was with you but I'll be happy again. I'll look at our little boy everyday and be reminded of his extraordinary mother and how amazing she was. How much I loved her and how much I miss her." _

_He heard the sirens in the distance as he held onto her even more tightly. He couldn't let her go. Not yet. _

_When they showed up and pulled her away from me he laid on the ground and cried. He cried for him and his new born son. His son was gonna be without a mother. He couldn't bare the thought of it. It wasn't just him that lost her. Jamie did to. _

_He looked back towards the sky and whispered "I LOVE YOU" before standing up and slowly walking back home to his son._

**END FLASHBACK**

One random night and one random bullet was all it took for him to feel dead and empty. He lost the one person in his life that he needed. He held is son in his arms and cried silently. "Your mommy loves you buddy. And so do I. She's not here anymore but she's always with you. She's with both of us and we'll make it through this together." He placed a light kiss on his son's forehead before putting him back in his crib.

He stared at the picture of him and Haley on their wedding day and couldn't help but smile through his tears. She may not have been here anymore but he always had their memories, and he was gonna make sure Jamie had those memories to.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Everything happens for a reason"_ This statement is as true as it gets. No matter what happens in your life or how bad it sucks. There's always a reason as to why it happened. It could be to make you a stronger person, or to show you what love is. No matter what these 6 went through they always held there heads high and took everything that was thrown at them. Lessons to be learned in life happen everyday you just need to know where to find them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**There it is! I really hope you enjoyed it. I had such a hard time writing the Nathan/Haley scene! I think this chapter turned out wonderfully! It's not exactly how I imagined it turning out but it worked out in the end!**

**AGAIN THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


End file.
